No me quedaré atrás
by Angelito2695
Summary: Después de la pelea contra Tártaros Fairy Tail se disuelve, todos toman caminos separados, Natsu se va a entrenar dejandole una nota a Lucy de que volvería en un año. Después de un mes de ayudar en Magnolia decide irse a entrenar motivada por la ida de Natsu con el mismo objetivo de hacerse fuerte y poder proteger a sus amigos. Esta vez ella no se quedaría atrás.
1. Prólogo

Había pasado un mes desde que Fairy tail había derrotado a Tártaros, un mes desde que el gremio se disolvió, un mes desde que todos siguieron su propio camino y un mes desde que Natsu se había marchado dejando una nota.  
Lucy por otro lado se había quedado en Magnolia para ayudar a reconstruirlo, siempre se levantaba temprano para ir a ayudar y en la tarde se dirigía a lo profundo del bosque para poder entrenar un poco y mejorar el poder que el Rey de los espíritus estelares le había otorgado.  
Después de que Natsu se fue se dio cuenta que dependía mucho de los otros en especial de Natsu por eso decidió empezar a entrenar pero no fue solo eso, lo que en realidad fue la que la motivo fue la razón de Natsu para irse porque aunque no le hubiera dicho el motivo ella sabía que Natsu se quería ser más fuerte para poder protegerlos a todos y ella igual quería hacerlo, para no volver a perder a nadie.  
Ahora que Magnolia estaba reconstruido Lucy tenía planeado irse para poder entrenar mejor y también para conseguir un trabajo como periodista para poder tener pistas de todos sus amigos.  
―Muy bien todo listo― dijo mientras cerraba la maleta, salió del departamento y lo cerró con llave, se dirigió a la habitación contigua y tocó la puerta como a los dos minutos salió la dueña.  
―Vine a entregarle esto― dijo Lucy mientras le entregaba la llave.  
―Así que al final si te vas― comentó la dueña cogiendo la llave.  
―Sí, muchas gracias por todo― respondió la muchacha mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.  
―Igualmente, ten cuidado y mucha suerte―se despidió para luego cerrar la puerta.  
Lucy solo sonrió, tomo su maleta y salió del edificio, caminó por última vez en el borde del camino.  
―Tenga cuidado Lucy-chan―gritó el hombre del barco.  
―Estoy bien, hasta luego―les respondió despidiéndose con la mano.  
Llegó a la estación y compró un boleto para ir a Crocus ya que ahí tenía más oportunidad de encontrar el trabajo.  
Subió al tren y se fue a sentar al último asiento, donde casi no habían personas, se sentó al lado de la ventana, alzo su vista hacia el asiento del frente y por un momento se imaginó a Natsu tirado en el asiento con mareos y náuseas, con Happy a su lado mientras lo abanicaba con un pedazo de tela para calmarlo, Lucy al imaginar esto soltó una risa nostálgica.  
―Ya verás Natsu, no me quedaré atrás yo también los voy a proteger―dijo mientras veía por la ventana como el tren salía de la estación dejando atrás Magnolia.


	2. Entrenamiento

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Lucy se había ido de Magnolia, ella ahora se encontraba en la arena de Crocus entrenando, donde se hacían los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, gracias a la Princesa Hisui se le permitió un pase especial y además ahí no molestaría a nadie.

Todos los días se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana, trotaba durante una hora y media con pesas en la manos y en los pies para ganar más resistencia y fortalecer los músculos, luego tomaba una ducha y desayunaba para ir al trabajo de medio tiempo que Jason le había conseguido pero por desgracia era como modelo y no lo que ella quería, aun así se le permitía investigar, ver reportajes o pistas de sus amigos; en la tarde se dirigía a la arena y entrenaba con Loke, Capricornio, Taurus y Sagitario. Loke le enseñaba pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, técnicas de combate, defensa y como predecir los movimientos del oponente; Capricornio le ayudaba a aumentar su magia y por último Taurus y Sagitario le enseñaban a usar armas, por otra parte ella empezó a investigar por su cuenta sobre el stardress en la biblioteca del palacio y del consejo, igual gracias a la ayuda de la princesa Hisui ya que Lucy y ella se habían hecho muy buenas amigas; estuvo días buscando en todos los libros de magia que habían pero lamentablemente no encontró ninguna información, después de una semana de estar buscando se le ocurrió combinar el reequipamiento con la magia celestial, ambas magias al ser de espacio serian compatibles así que decidió intentarlo.

En dos semanas su entrenamiento empezó a dar frutos, descubrió que al poner la llave en su pecho prácticamente invocaba el traje con el poder del espíritu celestial, el primer stardress que le había salido correctamente además del de Acuarius fue el de Virgo con un traje de maid y el cabello atado a dos coletas, con él podía hacer hoyos al igual que Virgo.

Ahora estaba en la arena probando todos sus trajes y poderes, el entrenamiento con Capricornio le permitió aumentar su magia y así abrir cuatro puertas al mismo tiempo sin esfuerzo pero solo podía invocar un stardress a la vez. Estaba con el stardress de Loke, que le permitía tener el poder de Regulus, mientras peleaba con los cuatro espíritus que había invocado Loke, Virgo, Taurus y Aries  
Loke se dirigió al flanco izquierdo de Lucy que lo tenía descubierto, ahora ella estaba con una espada tratando de bloquear la enorme hacha de Taurus, Taurus se percató de Loke así que retrocedió sin embargo Lucy seguía concentrada en Taurus y no vio a Loke acercándose, cuando se percató de él ya era muy tarde recibió de lleno el regulus de Loke, este la mando varios metros lejos de donde estaba.  
―Lucy sigues sin prestar atención a tu alrededor, te dije que cuando estuvieras en una batalla usaras absolutamente todos tus sentidos, deberías sentir las presencias de las personas y prever sus movimientos― comentó mientras se acercaba a Lucy.  
―Lo sé, vamos de nuevo― dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad.  
― Hime, debería descansar un poco para que recupere fuerzas y pueda seguir― Le recomendó Virgo.  
― Moo, es cierto Lucy-san tiene que cuidar su nice body.

― Estoy bien, sigamos creo que ya se a lo que Loke se refiere y quiero ponerlo en práctica― dijo Lucy decidida.

― Esta bien, solo una pelea más― advirtió Loke suspirando pero al ver a Lucy tan decidida sonrió, admiraba ver como se esforzaba por mejorar y por dicha se había dado cuenta ya que tenía un potencial increíble e iba a ser una pena si lo desaprovechaba.

― También debería investigar más sobre la magia celestial― susurro Loke para sí mismo.

― ¿Dijiste algo Loke?―preguntó Lucy intrigada.

― No nada, empecemos la pelea― sugirió rápidamente poniéndose en posición.

― Ok― respondió.

Me puse en posición de pelea, tenía a Loke y Taurus al frente, Aries y Virgo a mis espaldas espere a que alguno se moviera ya que en la últimas batallas en las que atacaba primero siempre perdía por precipitarme _"Lo primero que tienes que hacer es observar bien a tu oponente"_ eso fue lo primero que me dijo Loke, estaba concentrada en los cuatro con la espada de frente a ver quién atacaba primero y ese fue Taurus que se abalanzo a mí con su hacha que bloquee con la espada de repente escuche pisadas detrás de mí, me moví rápido hacia la izquierda haciendo que Taurus perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de frente por otro lado el puñetazo de Aries que iba directo hacia mí lo recibió Taurus, Loke me mando una patada inesperada pero sorprendente mente logre esquivarla agachándome por lo que aproveche a hacerle una zancadilla este cayó al suelo pero se incorporó de inmediato de pronto sentí que algo temblaba debajo de mis pies, de inmediato salte lejos de ahí y vi como salía Virgo del agujero.

― Va muy bien Hime― me felicito Virgo.

― Gracias.

Me estaba comenzando a cansar, tener a Loke y Virgo ya era difícil y ahora tenía abierta otras dos puertas más el stardress, ya mi magia estaba al límite pero debía por lo menos derrotar a uno para poder terminar satisfecha así que cambie mi stardress por el de Taurus.

― Earth wave― grité golpeando el suelo con mi látigo, la arena empezó a temblar y el suelo debajo de ellos se empezó a quebrar aproveche que estaban distraídos y le di un puñetazo a Taurus en la cara que lo mando a volar derrotado, el stardress de Taurus me hacía mucho más fuerte, luego tome el látigo atrape a Aries y Virgo y las estampe contra el suelo dejándolas fuera de combate solo me quedaba el más difícil corrí hacia él y salte para darle una patada en la cara pero él la esquivo muy fácilmente quede a espaldas de él y de inmediato me mando un puñetazo que bloquee con el brazo derecho, intercambiábamos y bloqueábamos puñetazos y patadas la pelea se estaba empezando a alargar llevábamos como cinco minutos los cuales me parecieron eternos de un pronto a otro mi visión se tornó borrosa dándole a Loke la oportunidad de golpearme , caí al suelo, el stardress desapareció y fue remplazado por mi ropa normal Aries, Taurus y Virgo desaparecieron y solo quedo Loke que me ayudo a levantarme.  
― Lo hiciste muy bien pero para la próxima no deberías exigirte tanto.  
―Lo sé, pero quiero mejorar lo más rápido posible.  
―Apenas llevas un mes y has avanzado considerablemente yo creo que más rápido no se puede, bueno terminamos por hoy, nos vemos mañana― se despidió Loke mientras empezaba a desparecer.  
― Adiós gracias.


	3. Atacada y ¿Pista?

Lucy iba corriendo por los alrededores de Crocus haciendo su rutina diaria de correr con pesas, después de haberlo hecho durante cuatro meses todos los días correr dos horas se le hacían cortas en comparación a cuando empezó, siempre se detenía cada diez segundo y al principio hasta vomitaba, ahora era pan comido; ya iba de regreso a su departamento que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, era bastante amplio y a un precio bastante accesible, se dirigió al baño se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave de la ducha para luego ponerse debajo del chorro.

― ¡Ahh! Esto sí que es relajante― decía mientras se estiraba y empezaba a restregar su cuerpo con el jabón.

― Ya ha pasado medio año― se recordaba a sí misma― me pregunto que estarán haciendo Natsu y el resto, Natsu... supongo que debe de estar destruyendo cosas― sonrió al imaginarse eso pero luego su sonrisa se borró y dejo salir un enorme suspiro― De nada me sirve pensar eso ahora― dijo algo triste llevo su mirada al reloj de pared que tenía en el baño, se enjuago rápido el jabón y salió disparada del baño.

― Maldición, ya es muy tarde Jason me va a matar―gritaba mientras se vestía, tomo sus llaves su bolso y salió corriendo del edificio.

Ahora Lucy no trabajaba de modelo, si no como reportera y editora de la revista Sorcerer Magazine, eso le ayudo a reunir muchas pistas de sus amigos pero aun no sabia nada de Natsu y Happy.

― Lamento llegar tarde― grito entrando por la puerta.

― ¡Ah! Lucy justo a tiempo, necesito que vayas a la ciudad vecina y que entrevistes a las personas de ese pueblo― le ordeno Jason apresurado.

― ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?

― Sí, según lo que escuche por ahí paso un monstruo que destruyo medio pueblo.

― ¿Monstruo?― repitió sorprendida.

― Sí, quiero tener esa información lo antes posible pero ahora estoy muy ocupado con otra noticia por eso necesito que vayas.

― Claro, déjamelo a mí volveré mañana en la tarde con la información― dijo Lucy entusiasmada.

― ¡Cool! Lucy eres la mejor.

Lucy salió del lugar, se dirigió a su departamento para llevar cosas que necesitaría como un cambio de ropa, dinero, la cámara y por supuesto su libreta puso todo eso en un bolso y se encaminó hacia el lugar, decidió irse caminando por un sendero por el bosque que era el camino más corto pero a la vez un poco peligroso pero Jason necesitaba la información rápido así que no le importo, además tenía a sus espíritus.

Lucy ya iba por la mitad del sendero, iba pensando en qué clase de monstruo fue el que había destruido el pueblo cuando de repente sintió una presencia por lo que apresuro su paso viendo cada dos por tres sus espaldas.

Caminé más rápido, prácticamente iba corriendo sentía que algo o alguien me perseguía saque mis llaves para invocar a Loke por lo menos para sentirme más segura hasta cruzar el bosque pero una ráfaga paso delante de mi sorprendiéndome y cuando me di cuenta ya no tenía mis llaves me di vuelta alterada y vi a cinco hombres parados frente a mí, sus apariencias no me daban buena espina.

― Me sorprende que nos hayas detectado ya que siempre nos aseguramos de ocultar nuestras presencias pero bueno a ver que tenemos aquí ¡Oh! Tienes muchas llaves doradas, serán excelente al jefe le agradaran bastante las va a poder vender a un alto precio― dijo un hombre alto de unos veinticinco años, delgado con el cabello rojo, ojos dorados y un piercing en la ceja izquierda.

― Devuélvemelas― le ordene con determinación.

Todos lo hombre me observaron y se empezaron a reír, mi sangre estaba hirviendo, tenía que quitarles mis llaves no iba a permitir que un montón de imbéciles vendieran mis llaves pero no podía ir y atacarlos de frente eran demasiado y sin duda me ganarían. Tire mi bolso al aire para distraerlos, cuando alzaron su vista hacia el bolso corrí hacia el pelirrojo pero uno de ello, era de contextura medía, estatura regular, cabello verde y ojos negros, me tomo del cabello y luego me tomo de los brazos.

― Ho, ho muy astuta pero no creo que con un simple truco nos vayas a superar―dijo burlándose muy cerca de mi cara.

― Mmm vaya vaya no está mal, eres muy hermosa ― dijo otro hombre, idéntico al de pelo verde pero este tenía varias perforaciones en la cara, mientras examinaba mi cara moviéndola con sus asquerosas manos― ¿Que dices Jace? ¿Nos la llevamos? podríamos divertirnos con ella― al escuchar eso empecé a sudar frío y a temblar ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¡Natsu!

― Me parece una gran idea después de un trabajo bien hecho, aunque me pareces algo familiar― dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía a pensar, de pronto vi algo que llamo mi atención por la cintura del que me estaba agarrando, baje mi vista y vi una espada, que suerte solo tenía que quitársela y por lo menos lograría quitarle las llaves a ese tal Jace.

― ¡Ya me acorde! Eres Lucy Heartfilia una de las hadas― menciono en tono de burla.

― ¿La que perdió en los eventos que participo en los GJM?― preguntó el que estaba detrás de él.

― ¡Tch!― ese sonido había salido de mi boca, me molestaba recordar eso.

Los cinco se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

― Acaso la dama está enojada― comentó Jace.

 _Sigan burlándose_ dije sarcástica en mi interior, esta era la oportunidad perfecta estaban demasiado distraídos así que en un movimiento rápido le hice una zancadilla al que me estaba agarrando, que por cierto al hacer eso sentí que mis brazos se quebraban, luego tome la espada y le atravesé el estómago al que me había agarrado, nunca había hecho eso pero ahora mis espíritus y yo corríamos peligro no podía dudar; escuche pasos detrás de mí _"Lucy tú izquierda esta desprotegida"_ de pronto escuché la voz y la imagen de Loke en los entrenamientos en mi cabeza advirtiéndome así que le hice caso y esquivé al gemelo del de cabello verde y luego lo apuñale por la espalda _"Bloquea al frente"_ esta vez había sido Taurus, bloquee con mi espada la de Jace _"Agáchate viene un puñetazo"_ advirtió "Loke" me agache y ahora sabía que venía la espada de nuevo por el lado derecho así que lo bloquee _"Viene una patada"_ me moví a la izquierda esquivando la patada y luego lo corte en su pie de apoyo él se cayó y soltó mis llaves, estas salieron volando, solté la espada y corrí a atajarlas cuando las tuve en mis manos no me fije donde corría y mi pie se atoro en una hendija provocando que me cayera, ignore el dolor que empezaba a sentir en mi tobillo y desesperadamente invoque a Loke y Taurus

― Lo has hecho muy bien Lucy ahora déjanos esto a nosotros― dijo Loke en mi dirección mientras me sonreía.

― Pagaran por herir Lucy, no los dejaremos ilesos― los amenazó Loke furioso―Vamos Taurus.

― ¡Moo!

Loke y Taurus se abalanzaron a los tres hombres que quedaban y en una par de minutos los habían dejado inconscientes.

― Deberíamos atarlos o algo y luego reportarlo para que no causen más problemas en el futuro― dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, mi tobillo me estaba doliendo demasiado lo más seguro es que tuviera un esguince.

― Déjame ayudarte― propuso Loke mientras me sujetaba del brazo y lo colocaba sobre su hombro.

― Gracias.

Taurus amarró a los cinco al tronco de un árbol y luego desapareció, Loke por otra parte me ayudo a llegar al pueblo en su espalda, aunque me iba a llevar al estilo princesa pero no me sentía cómoda con eso así que mejor me subí a su espalda, por suerte esta vez llevaba un short en vez de una enagua, cuando llegamos Loke de inmediato busco un hospital para que me revisaran el tobillo.  
Cuando el doctor me revisó dijo que era un esguince grado dos, tenía que ponerlo en hielo las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas y luego tener reposo durante dos semanas con vendaje, si hubiera estado Wendy ya estaría curada, el cual me puso antes de dejarme salir del hospital, salí brincando en un solo pie hasta la sala de espera donde estaba Loke al verme se apresuró para ayudarme.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ― pregunto mientras me llevaba a la salida.

― Que tenía que ponerme hielo y descansar el pie dos semanas ― suspire así no voy a poder entrenar.

― Bueno no se puede hacer nada, vámonos a casa para ponerte hielo.

― No, todavía no tengo que llevarle la información a Jason.

― Pero...

―Estaré bien solo les preguntare a las personas que estén cerca del suceso.

― Esta bien.

Después de eso nos dirigimos al lugar donde se veía todo destrozado, había una panadería que aún seguía intacta así que entramos ahí a preguntar.

― ¡Bienvenidos!― nos recibió el panadero alegre.

― Buenas― respondí

― ¿Que se les ofrece?

― La verdad soy reportera de la revista Sorcerer Magazine y quería saber qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí―le comentaba mientras me quitaba el bolso de la espalda y sacaba mi libreta.

― Bueno fue hace dos días, estaba atendiendo la panadería como siempre cuando escuche un estruendo muy fuerte cerca así que todos salimos a ver y pude ver como un enorme monstruo salía disparado del bosque envuelto en llamas― al escuchar eso mis ojos de abrieron a más no poder ¿Llamas? acaso Natsu estuvo aquí.

― ¿Después de eso no vio a alguien salir del bosque con cabello rosado o algo así?― pregunte apresurada.

― No solo se vio al monstruo salir del bosque envuelto en llamas y caer sobre la ciudad, la verdad fui afortunado de que no me aplastara tampoco.

― ¿Y el monstruo?― pregunté al recordar que afuera no se veía ni un rastro de él.

― Bueno luego de un rato las llamas lo consumieron y se volvió cenizas― volví a quedar sorprendida, tuvieron que haber sido unas llamas demasiado potentes para poder incinerar en poco tiempo un cuerpo de ese tamaño.

― Y no sabe ¿Qué fue lo que pudo haber causado que el monstruo estuviera envuelto en llamas? ― pregunte ansiosa, aún no se me sacaba de la cabeza que el causante pudo haber sido Natsu.

―No señorita, lo que le dije es todo lo que sé.

― Esta bien, muchas gracias ha sido de mucha ayuda.

― Fue un placer.

― Hasta luego― me despedí― vamos― le dije a Loke que aún seguía al lado mío.

― ¿Crees que sea él?― me preguntó Loke cuando estuvimos fuera de la tienda.

― No lo sé, pero siento que puede ser hay que investigar más― respondí seria.

― Pero tu pie...

― Descuida ya no me duele― le dije mientras sonreía, quería saber si había una posibilidad de que el causante fuera Natsu.

Estuvimos toda la tarde de puerta en puerta preguntando sobre el incidente y si sabían la causa pero nadie había visto nada exceptuando al monstruo en llamas también tome varias fotos del lugar destruido y el motón de ceniza para el artículo, ya era muy tarde cuando pregunte en la última casa, mi tobillo me estaba matando y el tener a Loke invocado por tanto tiempo también así que me fui a conseguir un sitio donde pasar la noche que por suerte encontré uno cerca de donde estaba se veía bastante acogedor; entre y le pedí una habitación a la recepcionista que Loke al verla se fue rápidamente donde ella y empezó a coquetearle.

― Ah disculpe señor pero tengo que seguir con mi trabajo ― dijo ella nerviosa y avergonzada.

― Vamos señorita, no sea tímida podemos salir esta noche...

― Hai, hai deja de molestar, cierre de puerta― ordené, Loke empezó a desaparecer.

― Adiós Lucy, llámame cuando quieras ― dijo para luego desaparecer.

Suspire cansada

― ¿Un espíritu celestial?― pregunto la recepcionista sorprendida.

― Lamento eso.

― No, está bien.

― ¿Tienes alguna habitación desocupada para esta noche?

― Déjame revisar― dijo mientras se fijaba en un cuaderno― Tenemos la habitación 32 desocupada, la noche costaría 15000 jewel.

― Esta bien― confirme, ella me dio las llaves y me deseo una feliz estadía, me dirigí cojeando hasta la habitación al llegar deje las cosas en el suelo y me acosté en la cama, este día había sido agotador a pesar de que no pude conseguir pistas de Natsu había algo que me molestaba más y era la facilidad con la que me quitaban las llaves, tenía que hacer algo al respecto y me dormí pensando en eso y en Natsu y Happy.

 **Espero que les guste, son unas de las primeras veces describiendo peleas espero haberlo hecho bien. Nos vemos.**


	4. ¡Eso es!

Los rayos del sol entraban suavemente por la ventana de la habitación pegando en la cara de Lucy, al sentir los rayos del sol abrió los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la claridad, al rato se sentó y se estiró.

― Que bien dormí―decía al estirarse, se levantó de la cama y el dolor en su tobillo le recordó que estaba herida haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

― ¡Ah! Diablos― exclamó mientras se apoyaba en la cama para poder volver a sentarse― Voy a tener que ir saltando hasta Crocus― suspiró.

Lucy recogió sus cosas y se fue saltando hasta la puerta, cuando empezó a saltar por el pasillo le hablaron por detrás.

― Sí que eres testaruda mi querida Lucy―dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes, él estaba recostado en la pared y con el pie derecho en esta.

― ¡Loke!― exclamo sorprendida dándose la vuelta, Loke se acercó a ella la tomo de la cintura y de la mano.

― Sabía que serías muy cabezota y decidirías irte saltando hasta Crocus, después de todo... Estamos conectados por el amor― explicaba coqueto cerca de la cara de Lucy, ella puso su otra mano entre ellos y volteo su rostro irritada.

― Podrías por favor alejarte un poco―pidió Lucy irritada.

― Acaso creíste que te dejaría caminar así hasta Crocus, en serio no sé qué hacer contigo― después de decir eso la cargo en su espalda y salió de la posada corriendo.

― ¡Ah! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Bájame.

― Como si fuera a hacerlo, por mi culpa terminaste herida― susurro muy serio pero aun así Lucy alcanzó a escucharlo.

― ¿De qué hablas? No fue tu culpa que yo me lastimara fue mía por ser aún tan débil― dijo apretando los puños.

― No Lucy, tú no eres débil, yo debí salir mi deber es protegerte pero no salí porque sabía que lo lograrías y lo más seguro es que estuvieras más deprimida ahora si te hubiera salvado sin que me invocaras.

― Cállate ―dijo haciendo un puchero ― Además fui yo la que les dijo que no salieran a menos de que fuera una emergencia.

― Aun así nos...

― Ya, no quiero hablar de eso ya paso― lo interrumpió para que no se culpara, en lo que quedo del viaje no hablaron, ella se recostó más y puso su cara en el hombro de Loke mientras pensaba una manera de evitar que le quitaran sus llaves, Loke podía sentir lo tensa que estaba Lucy pero decidió mejor no decirle nada y dejar que ella lo averiguara por su cuenta después de todo así tenía que ser el no podía contarle aunque quisiera.

Después de una hora de caminar llegaron a las oficinas de Sorcerer Magazine, Loke quería llevar a Lucy a casa para que se pusiera hielo y descansará pero ella insistió de que tenía que terminar el trabajo y llevarle la información a Jason, cuando llegaron este se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Lucy sobre un muchacho.

―Lucy pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque él te está llevando a caballo?― pregunto Jason alterado.

― Lamento llegar un poco tarde y de esta forma pero de camino al pueblo tuve un problema y me torcí el tobillo así que Loke que ayudo a venir aquí― respondió un poco apenada.

― ¿Te torciste el tobillo? ¿Y te duele mucho? Ven siéntate y cuéntame lo que pasó― le ordenó emocionado mientras acercaba una mesa con dos sillas, Loke se acercó a la mesa y la bajo de su espalda.

― Ya puedes irte, te llamare cuando salga― le dijo Lucy a Loke para que no se quedara esperándola ni para gastar magia, sabía que iba a durar ahí.

― Bien, no se te olvide llamarme― dijo mientras desaparecía.

― ¡Cool! Un espíritu celestial, Lucy no sabía que eras una maga estelar― dijo emocionado.

― Bueno sí― afirmó con una sonrisa incomoda.

― ¡Cool! Entonces Lucy cuéntame que paso en el camino y en la ciudad.

― Bueno la verdad es que pudo ser mi culpa por no ser cuidadosa pero quería traerle la información lo antes posible así que me fui por el atajo que está en el bosque.

― ¿Qué? Por esa parte tan peligrosa― exclamo exaltado.

― Sí fui muy imprudente, la cosa fue que de camino me topé con cinco hombres, al parecer no eran magos pero ellos me quitaron mis llaves así que tuve que pelear para recuperarlas y en el proceso me tropecé y me torcí el tobillo jeje― contó mientras me frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y reía inocentemente.

― ¿Y los dejaste sueltos?

― No, cuando recupere mis llaves hice que Taurus los atara a un árbol pero habían dos de ellos que herí con gravedad no sé cómo estén, hay que avisarle a alguien sobre esto.

― Tienes razón.

― Y sobre el monstruo al parecer fue que algo o alguien lanzó a una criatura muy grande a la ciudad, me dijeron que vieron salir disparada a la criatura del bosque, envuelta en llamas y que al rato esta se hizo cenizas. Aquí están unas fotos que tome del lugar y los restos de ceniza que quedaron de la criatura― relató mientras sacaba las fotos de su bolso y se las enseñaba a Jason.

― ¡Cool! Que buen trabajo Lucy.

― No fue nada.

― ¿Y no sabes quién pudo haber sido el culpable?― pregunto serio.

― No, pregunte por toda la ciudad pero nadie vio más― contestó deprimida.

― Esta bien no te preocupes con esto es suficiente, además también tengo la historia de tu ataque será un buen reportaje, puedes irte te doy tres semanas para que te recuperes de tu tobillo.

― ¿Qué? Pero es mucho tiempo.

― Prefiero una reportera sana a una que no descanse y luego me haga mal el trabajo, ya puedes irte yo me encargo de esta edición, ve ponte hielo en el pie y gracias por tu buen trabajo.

― Fue un placer y gracias.

Jason se levantó de la mesa y se fue, Lucy se levantó de la silla y saco la llave de Loke.

― ¡Ábrete portal del León, Loke!

― A venido su príncipe― dijo Loke mientras hacía una reverencia.

― Ya, podrías llevarme― siguió Lucy ignorando el comentario del espíritu.

― Por supuesto que sí― contestó mientras la cargaba en su espalda y se dirigían al departamento.

Al llegar al departamento Loke dejo a la rubia en la cama para luego dirigirse a la cocina y llevarle una olla con agua y mucho hielo para que metiera el pie, después de media hora de agonía saco el pie y se acomodó en la cama.

― Apenas es medio día― bufó Lucy golpeando la cama.

― No puedes hacer nada, si quieres que el tobillo se sane rápido para seguir entrenando tienes que reposar.

― Bien― dijo a regañadientes― entonces crees que me puedas hacer algo de almuerzo, no he podido comer nada.

― Oh miren la hora, me tengo que ir― dijo desapareciendo.

― ¡Loke! No puedo creerlo― de repente un brillo apareció y del el salió Virgo.

― ¡Virgo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Onii-chan me dijo que tenía hambre así que vine para hacerle de comer― respondió con su inexpresiva voz de siempre.

― Gracias Virgo.

Virgo se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a cocinar el almuerzo mientras Lucy miraba por la ventana mientras se seguía taladrando la cabeza en descubrir una manera de cómo no perder o evitar que le roben las llaves tan simple pero no se le ocurría nada, si las ocultaba le iba a ser difícil sacarlas para pelear y dejarlas a la vista ya se sabe que es mala idea, en realidad no sabía qué hacer.

"me"

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" se preguntaba Lucy.

― ¡Hime!― grito Virgo para llamar la atención de la rubia.

― ¡¿Qué?!― preguntó exaltada.

― Llevo llamándola hace rato Hime pero no me contestaba.

― Perdona ¿Qué pasó?

― La comida ya está lista.

― ¡Oh! Gracias― Virgo hizo una reverencia y antes de que se fuera Lucy la detuvo―Ah, espera Virgo quiero que me hagas un favor, podrías ir a la biblioteca de la princesa y del consejo y traerme libros que estén relacionados con la magia estelar, también sobre las bases de la magia y re-equipamiento por favor

― Como ordene Hime― dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Lucy termino de comer y se volvió a acostar, después de estar viendo por la ventana un rato le empezó a dar sueño.

¿Dónde estoy? Este es el lugar es donde está la tumba de Karen, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

 _"¡No es un crimen, el proteger a tus amigos no es ningún crimen!" estaba dejando salir mucha magia de un sola vez y todos mis espíritus me empezaron a rodear._

¿Que? Es cuando salve a Loke ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

 _"Si tú desapareces entonces Aries, yo y todos estaremos sumidos en una profunda tristeza. No remidas tus pecados de esta manera" todos mis espíritus miraban a Loke y el solo me mirada sorprendido después todos desaparecieron y yo caí._

¿Qué significa esto?

― ¡Hime!― escuche de repente en mi oído, abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté de la impresión.

― Lamento despertarla, pero le he traído los libros que me solicitó― me informo Virgo mientras me señalaba la pila de libros en mi mesa.

― Muchas gracias Virgo― dije mientras bostezaba― ¿Qué hora es?

― Son pasadas de las ocho, me tomo bastante tiempo encontrar los libros ¿Me va a castigar?

― Por supuesto que no.

― Bueno si no desea nada más yo me retiro― hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

― Que montón de libros, bueno tengo bastante tiempo para leerlos― comenté viendo la pila de libros, de repente me vino el sueño que recién acababa de ver.

― ¿Por qué habré soñado eso? Tiene que hacer algún significado, recuerdo que estaba muy enojada y libere un montón de magia para demostrarle a Loke lo que los espíritus sentían... libere magia...todos salieron...salieron sin la llave― abrí mis ojos como platos― ¡Eso es, libere magia y los invoque sin la necesidad de la llave! Tal vez pueda entrenar usando ese método así mis llaves no peligran de ser robadas. En los libros debe de haber información sobre algo como esto, puede que en re-equipamiento encuentre algo― sin perder tiempo me baje de la cama con cuidado, me dirigí a la pila de libros y empecé a buscar contenta de que tenía la posibilidad de evitar que me quitaran mis llaves.


	5. Avance

Tenía una semana de estar investigando más a fondo sobre la magia de re equipamiento, la verdad no sabía si me serviría seguir investigando porque en todos los libros se mencionaba que había tres tipos y prácticamente todas eran de invocar objetos de un lugar a otro solo que con diferentes grados de dificultad, pero no estaba segura si serviría de la misma manera con mis espíritus ya que ellos vienen de otro mundo y además no son objetos, me preocupaba que les pudiera pasar algo malo, le había preguntado a Loke si sabía algo al respecto pero me dijo que nunca había algo como eso, hasta los stardress eran algo nuevo para él, también se había sorprendido la vez que invoque a todos mis espíritus a la vez ya que jamás había visto algo así, le pregunté también a Abuelo Crux pero tampoco lo sabía, ya no tenía remedio seguir investigando y buscando en los libros la única manera era intentarlo, mi pie aún seguía un tanto lastimado pero ya no me dolía tanto así que salí de mi departamento y me dirigí a la arena, no podía desperdiciar las dos semanas que me quedaban, como iba a ser la primera vez intentando algo así no estaba segura de que pasaría y no quería arriesgarme a destruir el departamento.

Llegue a la arena y me coloque en el centro e invoque a Virgo.

― ¡Ábrete portal de la doncella, Virgo! ― grité mientras movía mano con la llave, un destello apareció y de él salió Virgo.

― ¿Es hora del castigo, Hime? ―pregunto como de costumbre.

― Virgo voy a intentar sobre lo que estuve comentando la semana pasada, quiero que les avises a todos, dile a Horologium que esté preparado empezaré con él.

―Como ordene, Hime― Virgo hizo una reverencia para luego desaparecer.

― ¡Bien! Empecemos― grite para darme ánimos.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a concentrarme, gracias al entrenamiento con Capricornio tenía un mejor control, aunque no perfecto, de mi magia al igual de que había aumentado, empecé a liberar magia poco a poco pero no era suficiente así que seguí liberando mucha más magia, me estaba empezando a marear.

― Horologium― grité liberando mucha más magia, de repente un brillo cegador cubrió gran parte de la arena y se escuchó como una explosión, había mucho humo y polvo que no me dejaban ver nada, al cabo de unos minutos se fue disipando, abrí mis ojos a más no poder al ver una silueta en medio del humo y polvo, no podía creerlo lo había logrado a la primera, el humo se fue despejando más dejándome ver que había invocado a...

― ¡¿Plue?! ― exclamé sorprendida.

― Pum pum― dijo alzando la patita izquierda.

― ¿Por qué tu estas aquí? Al que llamé fue a Horologium, bueno no importa al menos pude invocarte sin llave― le dije mientras sonreía― es un comienzo y dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No estás lastimado? ―pregunté agachándome para chequearlo mejor.

―Pum, pum― dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Qué bueno―suspire aliviada mientras me incorporaba.

De un pronto a otro me tambalee y caí sentada, mi respiración se tornó irregular y agitada y mi vista se estaba empezando a nublar logre ver como la silueta de Plue se acercaba rápidamente y emitía su divertido "pum pum" de forma alertado, al llegar a mi lado puso sus pequeños brazos en mi hombro derecho.

―Tranquilo Plue, sólo estoy algo mareada no creí que tendría que liberar tanta magia― explique acariciándole la cabeza para calmarlo un poco, luego un fuerte brillo apareció frente a nosotros y de este salió un muy preocupado Loke.

―Lucy ¿Estas bien? ―que al ver que estaba en el suelo se apresuró a ayudarme y chequear que no estuviera herida o algo.

―Sí, estoy bien es solo que cuando intente invocar a Horologium sin la llave libere mucha magia así que me maree un poco ¿Todos están bien en el mundo estelar? ―pregunté muy preocupada de que algo les pudiera pasar.

―Sí, todos están bien solo nos sorprendió el gran resplandor de una grita en el mundo estelar y el que Plue desapareciera repentinamente― dijo sentándose a mi lado.

―Pero le dije a Virgo que les avisara― comente extrañada.

―Bueno sí, pero no pensé que lo lograras a la primera, apenas Virgo nos avisó Plue desapareció―dijo apenado rascándose la cabeza―Además quería ver a mi Lucy mientras entrenaba.

Suspire irritada, otra vez con eso.

―Qué poca fe me tienes―dije como si hubiera ignorado lo último que dijo― aunque siendo honesta pensé lo mismo por un momento, no creí que tendría que liberar tanta magia para invocar solo a Plue.

―Puede que como fue tu primer intento sentiste que liberaste mucha magia, además que no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de entrenamiento es como cuando fuiste a trotar la primera vez sentiste que te estabas muriendo y el cuerpo te dolía y ahora lo haces fácilmente es solo de llegar a acostumbrarse.

―Tienes razón― dije acordándome de esos horrorosos primero días de entrenamiento en el cual pensé que mi cuerpo no resistiría, es increíble la poca resistencia que poseía.

―Por cierto―dijo Loke interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamientos―que tal si después del entrenamiento no damos un baño juntos―dijo acercándose a mí con su voz seductora.

― ¡No gracias! ― exclame fastidiada dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Loke quedara plasmado en el suelo.

Vi a Plue el cual se encontraba expectante de mí, su tambaleante cuerpecito me hacía sacar una sonrisa siempre, luego vi a Loke aún en el suelo era divertido que los dos fueran invocados con mi misma magia pero aun así tenía diferentes consumo de la magia, mis ojos se abrieron más al analizar ese pensamiento.

― ¡Ya veo! Tiene sentido― exclamé emocionada.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto Loke incorporándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

― Se me ocurrió que lo que tenía que hacer es regular mi magia y amoldarla a ustedes, supongo que cada uno de ustedes debe tener definido una cantidad de magia la cual yo debo liberar, si se la cantidad de cada uno se me haría más fácil la cantidad que tengo que liberar y cuanto más tengo expandir mi "contenedor" mágico― le explique emocionada mi teoría, Loke me miro con algo de sorpresa pero no dijo nada y puso su mano en su mentón procesando lo que acababa de mencionar estuvo en silencio bastante rato hasta que dijo.

―Me parece una teoría interesante, creo que puede funcionar lo más difíciles seremos Virgo y yo ya que consumimos mucha magia pero sé que podrás hacerlo aunque será complicado descifrar que cantidad necesite cada espíritu porque ni yo mismo lo sé con seguridad.

―Pero acabas de decir que tú y Virgo consumen mucha magia.

―Sí lo dije, pero no se con exactitud, perdón que tal si de compensación te llevo a una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas―dijo volviéndose a acercar.

― Deja de molestar y regresa de una vez―dije más fastidiada, estábamos en un tema serio y se pone a hacer este tipo de comentarios.

Loke veía como Lucy inflaba sus cachetes y reclamaba, sonrió, se sentía orgulloso de Lucy y lo mucho que había progresado y además lo que le esperaba en un futuro cercano, definitivamente conseguiría el poder suficiente para proteger a sus amigos.

―Oye Loke, estaba pensando el por qué había empezado a entrenar y fue porque quería proteger a todos pero siento que será inútil, el gremio no está y todos tomaron caminos separados, sigo buscando las pistas de todos pero no sé si en realidad algún día todos nos volvamos a reunir como antes― dijo la chica de cabellos rubios mientras tomaba sus rodillas entre sus brazos y posaba la frente sobre ellas.

―Mmm puede que tengas razón― dijo Loke, Lucy levantó levemente su cabeza con algo de sorpresa― pero también puede que te equivoques, no creo que Fairy Tail se vaya a disolver tan fácil estoy seguro que algún día nos volveremos a reunir y a formar de nuevo el gremio y si lastimosamente, aunque lo dude, Fairy Tail no vuelve estoy seguro que habrán muchas más personas a la cual quieras proteger.

―Es cierto, pero en serio espero que no sea un adiós para siempre para el gremio.

―Ya verás que no.

Otro silencio se presentó entre los dos hasta que Lucy se levantó.

― Bueno necesito que tú y Plue regresen voy a seguir intentando hasta descubrir la cantidad necesaria de cada uno― dijo con gran entusiasmo.

― Esta bien pero no te esfuerces demasiado― le advirtió Loke preocupado.

―No te prometo nada― respondió viéndolo con determinación, Loke solo soltó una bocanada de aire y empezó a desaparecer.

―Al menos ve a comer algo―dijo antes de desaparecer por completo, cuando Loke menciono eso el estómago de Lucy comenzó a rugir, ella instintivamente coloco sus manos en este.

―Él tiene razón, deberías comer algo― dijo una persona detrás de Lucy, ella se volteo sorprendida hacia la voz.

― ¡Princesa! ―exclamo Lucy sorprendida.

― Lucy te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre― dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

― Lo siento, pero ¿Qué hace aquí Hisui-san?

― Vi una brillante luz salir de aquí y me dio curiosidad saber que era, luego pensé que estarías entrenando así que te traje algo de comida― respondió alzando una cesta de picnic en su mano.

― Hisui-san no debió molestarse― dijo Lucy claramente preocupada por haber molestado a la princesa.

― Jajaja, no te preocupes solo quería ver cómo iba tú entrenamiento, veo que estas intentando algo nuevo se ve impresionante y a la vez parece una locura.

― ¿Vio lo que estaba haciendo? ―pregunto alterada.

― Sí, disculpa por entrometerme.

―No, no está bien.

― Nunca había visto algo como eso, tampoco vi que alguien lograra invocar a un espíritu sin su llave ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo como eso? ―pregunto la princesa intrigada al ver semejante experimento.

―Bueno es algo que se me ocurrió recientemente pero tampoco era la primera vez que pensaba en alguna manera de que no me quitaran mis llaves tan fácilmente, siempre tuve ese problema haciendo que mis amigos se pusieran en peligro para salvarme al no poder usar magia cuando me quitaban las llaves.

Lucy le contó sobre lo que sucedió cuando salvo a Loke, el accidente que tuvo hace una semana con los ladrones y cómo fue que se le ocurrió intentar invocar los espíritus sin la llave mientras comían lo que había traído la princesa sentadas sobre una manta en medio de la arena.

― Entonces ya lo habías hecho antes ¡Increíble! ―exclamo sumamente impresionada.

―No es para tanto, esa vez no fui consciente de lo que hice― Lucy sonrió incomoda mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza apenada.

―Aun así yo solo pude llegar a invocar un espíritu y para variar no seguí puliendo mis habilidades― contó Hisui in tanto desilusionada de sí misma.

― Pero usted es la princesa no debería preocuparse por esas cosas―trató Lucy de animarla.

― No sé si sea cierto.

―Supongo que usted debe estar más ocupada velando por el pueblo, es entendible que no hubiera tenido el tiempo de pulir sus habilidades en la magia.

―Sí tienes razón, gracias― respondió dándole una grata sonrisa.

― No hay problema―dijo Lucy devolviendo la sonrisa.

― Bueno, mejor no te retraso más― dijo mientras se ponía de pie.  
― Descuida, no me retraso más bien me ayudo mucho a recuperar mis energías― comentó mientras demostraba más energía que antes alzando ambos brazos con los puños cerrados mostrando los pequeños bíceps.  
La princesa empezó a reír ante su gracioso gesto y Lucy comenzó a reír igual.  
― Me alegra oír eso― Lucy le ayudo a recoger lo de la comida y se lo entrego  
―Bueno nos vemos luego.  
―Adiós, gracias― se despidió agitando su mano, cuando la princesa estuvo fuera de su vista se posicionó otra vez para seguir con su entrenamiento.  
Ya era de noche y Lucy aún seguía en la arena, estaba toda sucia y se podía notar a leguas su cansancio y desgaste de magia, sus ropas estaban un poco desgarradas por las veces en las que la invocación no salió bien y la explosión la mandaba a volar, ahora estaba en medio de la arena jadeando y con esfuerzos estaba de pie, sonrió amplia mente.  
― ¡Avancé! Ya se cuánta magia debo liberar para invocar a las llaves de plat...―antes de poder completar la frase cayó al suelo desmayada.


	6. Pensamientos

En un bosque muy lejos de las ciudades se encontraba un chico de cabello rosado con su amigo felino caminando sin rumbo y mirando por todos lados, los dos se mantenían en silencio concentrados en la búsqueda.

― Oye Natsu ¿Aún no sabes dónde dejaste la bolsa?― preguntó Happy con un ligero tono de cansancio y decepción en su voz luego de estar varios minutos buscando.

― ¡Cállate! Si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho sigue buscando― dijo el peli rosa ofendido.

― Esto te pasa por estar peleando con lo que sea que se mueva― exclamó el felino molesto― ahora perdimos nuestras cosas por tus absurdas peleas.

Sí bien Happy nunca se quejaba de las peleas estúpidas que Natsu comenzaba pero él había perdido sus pertenecías, además más que todo era por el hambre el que lo hacía estar tan enfadado.

― Fue por culpa de aquel monstruo, si no se hubiera aparecido tan de repente no lo hubiera lanzado tan fuerte y no hubiera caído en la ciudad― se excusó molesto.

― Seguramente lo dejaste botado cuando huimos― dijo Happy suspirando.

Natsu solo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos voltear su cabeza con el ceño fruncido haciendo puchero.

― Como sea dejémoslo así, ahora hay que buscar un río o algún sitio para buscar comida muero de hambre― replicó Natsu sin dirigirle la mirada.

Después de haber caminado por horas encontrón un pequeño lago en lo más profundo del bosque, los dos se encontraban sentados cerca del lago con unas cañas que Natsu hizo de improviso. Se mantenían en silencio permitiéndole al joven llenar su cabeza dura de pensamientos, se preguntaba si todos los del gremio se tomarían mal su partida, era más que obvio que cuando regresará Erza, Gray y el maestro le darían una paliza que lo dejarían inconsciente por una semana, al pensar eso le subió un escalofrió por la espalda hasta que otro pensamiento inundo su cabeza, había algo que lo preocupaba y era Lucy, esperaba que no se sintiera sola con su partida, se preguntaba si había llorado, lentamente su rostro paso de pensativo a una expresión severa y de angustia. Llevaba fuera del gremio medio año, y aún no se acostumbraba a no estar en el gremio; los extrañaba a todos ir al gremio siempre por las mañanas, tener una buena pelea con el cerebro de hielo, extrañaba la presencia de todos y ese lugar tan cálido y alegre, pero lo que más echaba de menos era el molestar a Lucy, ver sus raras expresiones cuando él y Happy la molestaban más que todo cuando él se colaba a su departamento por la ventana, realmente sus expresiones no tenían precio, el escuchar su incansable frase de que no entrara por la ventana y sus arranques violentos lo divertían y a la vez le gustaba verla haciendo esas rabietas esa era una de las razones por la cual seguía colándose a su casa de ese modo, el otro era para pasar tiempo con ella, sus conversaciones siempre eran muy divertidas y ella estaba siempre dispuesta a escucharlas sin importarle lo estúpidas fueran, las locuras que hacía cuando Happy se burlaba de ella eran muy entretenidas; Happy siempre se burlaba de todo el mundo y aunque igual la molestara con Lucy era diferente no lograba averiguar que era pero sí sabía que había algo diferente después de todo Happy se había apegado a Lucy casi de inmediato, al igual que él, ella tenía algo raro que lo jalaba hacía ella por lo que extrañaba el tiempo que pasaban los tres juntos, pero lo que más echaba de menos era su sonrisa que con solo el hecho de verla sonreír se sentía automáticamente feliz, al igual que su sonrisa extrañaba demasiado sus alegres y grandes ojos color chocolate, de pronto una atormentadora imagen cruzo por su cabeza y fueron esos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas por culpa de su partida, la verdad no sabía lo que le estaba pasando y porque razón Lucy acaparó su mente en un segundo.

― Lucy― susurró bastante bajo, más bien fue como un suspiro pero eso no evito que cierto gato troll lo hubiese escuchado, Happy dirigió su mirada a Natsu y vio lo serio y afligido que se veía, soltó la caña de pescar y colocó sus patitas en su pequeña boca conteniendo una carcajada pero no se iba a resistir el decir su típica frase.

― ¡Te guuuussssttttaaaaaa!― dijo al borde de la risa aún con las patitas en su boca y sacando de golpe a Natsu de sus pensamientos que después de un rato entendió a lo que refería su compañero y reacciono sonrojándose muy levemente.

― N-No sé de qué estás hablando, cállate y concentrarte en pescar― exclamo nervioso quitando su mirada de Happy y dirigiéndola al lago.

Happy solo se limitó a reír por lo bajo mientras volvía a tomar la caña de pescar.

Todo estaba en silencio, sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y aun teniendo mis ojos abierto no lograba ver nada de repente vi la imagen de mi madre con su cabello recogido con varios adornos y hermoso vestido, como solía recordarla ella se encontraba dándome la espalda alejándose de mí, la llamé incontables veces, trate de correr pero no podía moverme sólo pude ver como ella desaparecía de mi vista. Las lágrimas empapaban mis mejillas, se suponía que ya había superado la muerte de mi madre pero lo que estaba sintiendo se asemejaba mucho al que sentí de niña, como si estuviera experimentado su perdida nuevamente; cuando ya no pude ver más de mamá la imagen de mi padre apareció, al igual que mamá él estaba dándome la espalda mientras caminaba, también lo llame pero no me escuchaba, al desaparecer la imagen de Michelle apareció haciendo lo mismo. No entendía de que iba esto era como experimentar todas las perdidas una en una y cada vez era el mismo sentimiento que aquella vez mi corazón me dolía y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, cuando la imagen de Michelle se fue llegó la de Acuarius ella no estaba dándome la espalda más bien me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para luego desaparecer en un cegador resplandor, grité su nombre desesperada mientras más lagrimas caían, después hubo silencio solo se escuchaban mi llanto a los varios minutos apareció la imagen de todo el gremio y como todos tomaban caminos diferentes dejándome atrás, porque estaba pasando esto otra vez además de sentir de nuevo lo de aquella vez un sentimiento de ira me inundo pero no contra ellos si no contra mí por haberme sentido tan dependiente de ellos, luego de esa imagen aparecieron Natsu y Happy haciendo que cualquier sentimiento de ira se desvaneciera de inmediato, ellos se estaban marchando, me estaban dejando atrás no podía permitirlo, él no me puede dejar sola, él no, trate de moverme como si mi vida dependiera de ello pero no lo lograba tome aire y con todo lo que tenía grite su nombre, él se detuvo y me miro dándome una sonrisa muy característica de él para luego voltearse e irse.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mientras gritaba, mis mejillas estaban húmedas, mi respiración estaba agitada y estaba toda sudada, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la figura de la princesa; me sorprendió verla ahí y fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto si no en uno muy lujoso seguramente debía estar en el castillo pero ¿Por qué?

―Princesa― susurré con algo de sorpresa― ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

― ¿No te acurdas Lucy? Te desmayaste anoche mientras entrenabas así que te traje al castillo para que descansara― explicó preocupada.

― Prince...

―Hisui―me interrumpió ella para recordarme que la llamará por su nombre.

― Hisui-san no debió molestarse.

― Claro que si me preocupaste mucho, como era tan tarde quise llevarte algo de comer y te vi en el suelo inconsciente.

―Lamento haberla preocupado, también gracias― dije sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― me pregunto angustiada.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Me quedé muda, recordándome lo que había soñado después me limpie las lágrimas que estaban aún en mis mejillas y baje mi rostro para evitar contacto visual con los de la princesa.

― No fue nada.

― No creo que un simple sueño te haga despertar llorando― contratacó ella.

Suspiré.

―Fueron solo recuerdos dolorosos del pasado estoy bien― dije alzando mi cabeza dándole una sonrisa fingida, ella solo me veía preocupada―Estoy bien, en serio de hecho debería irme no es correcto que este en el palacio― dije tratando de levantarme pero la princesa me lo impidió.

― Lucy― dijo mi nombre con algo de molestia― No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar que eres una molestia para mí, eres la única amiga de verdad que he tenido por supuesto que no eres una molestia siempre va a ser un placer que vengas al palacio por favor deja de verme como alguien superior y seamos amigas de verdad ¿Si? Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras te aseguro que te ayudaré― cuando la princesa me dijo eso quede estupefacta pero luego de un rato las lágrimas volvieron a salir y salte a sus brazos.

― Los extraño, extraño a todos― dije sollozando, no quería admitirlo estuve todos estos meses reprimiendo estos sentimientos para poder concentrarme en el entrenamiento y así no depender de nadie pero después de ese sueño todos los sentimientos cayeron sobre mi como un balde de agua fría.

― Esta bien extrañarlos, por lo que me has contado fueron la única familia de verdad que tuviste después de que tu madre muriera pero ya verás que pronto se reunirán de nuevo no hay duda― dijo confortándome mientras frotaba su mano en mi espalda.

― Tienes razón, gracias―dije desasiendo el abrazo.

― Por cierto, uno de mis guardias estaba por el gremio donde antes trabajaba tu padre y uno de los trabajadores se acercó a él y le entrego esta carta― extendió su mano y me dio la carta que había comentado, decía mi nombre con la caligrafía de mi padre, mire a la princesa sorprendida.

― Ella dijo que estaba limpiando la oficina que pertenecía a tu padre y que al mover el escritorio se encontró con esta carta así que se la entrego de inmediato al guardia para que te buscara y te la entregará, llego anoche ese fue el otro motivo por el cual fui a la arena anoche.

Estaba muy sorprendida mi padre me había escrito otra carta, lo extraño era porque no la había enviado con lo demás es posible que cuando lo empacó antes de enviarlo se pudo haber caído abrí temerosa el sobre, en él habían 2 hojas, una de tamaño normal y otra pequeña.

" _Lucy ahora me encuentro mal de salud y temo que no seré capaz de darte la bienvenida cuando regreses, si es así por favor perdóname..._

Al leer eso se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

" _me hubiera gustado verte de nuevo y poder platicar normal como padre e hija como siempre debió haber sido pero creo que no será posible por eso antes de morir quiero decirte lo último que me dijo tu madre, me encomendó que te lo dijera cuando fueras mayor, no sé lo que signifique pero estoy seguro que tu podrás averiguar que es._

 _Te quiero mucho_

― ¿El último mensaje de mamá? ―me pregunte en voz baja sorprendida, saque el otro papel y en el solo había letras y números que seguramente era un código y una frase.

" _K4M16LUK"_

 _"Qué las estrellas guíen tu camino pequeña"_

― ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? ―pregunte algo alterada, la princesa se sorprendió por mi comentario y acción pero no dijo nada, medité con un poco más de calma esa frase siempre la dice el Rey de los espíritus estelares y me dejo un código, alguna información o algo relacionado con los espíritus tiene que estar escondido bajo este código ¿Mamá que fue lo que me dejaste? Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

―No importa lo que sea lo averiguaré.

 **¡Hola!** **Se me ocurrió la idea de escribir de Natsu y sus pensamientos en el viaje espero que este bien y que les haya gustado, si les gusta puede que escriba más de él y Happy :)**

 **Poco a poco ellos se van enterando de sus sentimientos, más que todo Natsu ya que Lucy a pesar de ser escritora es muy torpe en eso, espero poder desarrollar bien el romance porque enserio soy mala con eso.**

 **¿Qué será lo que le dejó Layla a Lucy? ¿En serio será algo relacionado con los espíritus estelares como dice Lucy?**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. ¿Que está pasando?

Después de la charla con la princesa Lucy pudo conciliar el sueño, después de todo aún era de madrugada, la princesa salió de la habitación contenta por haber ayudado a su amiga.

Cuando amaneció Lucy tenía planeado irse, quería revisar el único lugar el cual le parecía bueno iniciar a buscar sobre lo que decía su madre y era en su antigua casa pero la princesa no la dejo irse sin antes desayunar, el comedor era enorme, aún si fuera más grande que el de su antigua casa no dejaba de tener ese mismo estilo elegante y refinado el cual le traía malos recuerdos, recuerdos de soledad y tristeza en su infancia, en el rostro de Lucy se formó una risa nostálgica al ver esa enorme mesa en medio de la sala con un mantel blanco con bordes dorados y bordados florares del mismo color en la cual había un delicado florero blanco con varias flores de distintas clases, varias sillas alrededor de la mesa con madera fina, cojín acolchado y con un diseño elegante, ventanales enormes con cortinas que iban a juego con el mantel de la mesa y diferentes adornos bien acomodados por toda la habitación, después de contemplar el comedor vio a la princesa sentada al lado izquierdo del asiento principal totalmente sola mientras los sirvientes le servían su desayuno, esa escena la hizo reflejarse a sí misma muchos años atrás. Lucy sacudió su cabeza para sacar esa imagen de su mente y se acercó a la princesa para sentarse a su lado.

― Buenos días pri...― se interrumpió a sí misma para corregir lo que iba a decir― Buenos días Hisui-san, gracias por invitarme al desayuno.

― Buenos días Lucy― respondió el saludo, sus ojos resplandecieron al ver a Lucy sentarse a su lado, hacía mucho tiempo que no desayunaba con compañía― No tienes que agradecer nada, soy yo la que agradece tu presencia― decía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa gustosa.

― ¿El Rey no vendrá a desayunar? ― preguntó Lucy inocentemente pero en el fondo sabía que el Rey debía estar muy ocupado para compartir aunque fuera la comida con su hija, en realidad esa situación le hacía recordar tantas cosas.

― Él vendrá un poco más tarde― respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

― Lo siento.

― No está bien, ya sabes cómo es esto.

―Sí lo sé― dijo la rubia un poco desanimada pero al sentir el ambiente tan deprimente decidió cambiar de tema―Bueno empecemos con el desayuno, se ve delicioso.

― Tienes razón, le dije a los cocineros que preparan lo mejor solo para ti.

―Muchas gracias― exclamó tomando los cubiertos para empezar a comer. Luego del desayuno Lucy se despidió de la princesa y se dirigió a la estación para ir de inmediato a su antigua casa que por suerte aún no había sido vendida, así no tendría problemas de tener que hablar con nadie y ser vigilada.

Al llegar a la estación afortunadamente había un tren que partía en cinco minutos hacía el pueblo contiguo a su antigua casa, compró el boleto y se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos, le esperaban varias horas de viaje.

Varias horas después por fin se encontraba en su destino, estaba en frente de esa gran puerta, de esa gran mansión, se adentró al lugar y se dirigió al sitio donde habían más libros, el cual era la antigua oficina de su padre pasó varias horas ahí buscando algún incentivo pero no encontraba nada, luego un pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

― Pero que tonta ¿Por qué estoy buscando aquí? Mamá casi nuca entraba aquí― salió de la oficina y empezó a caminar por la casa pensando en algún lugar en el cual su madre ocultaría algo bajo el código escrito en la carta, inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron a la habitación a la cual anteriormente era suya, extrañamente todo permanecía tal como lo recordaba su cama, sus juguetes, sus muebles, sus libros, todo estaba ahí. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acaricio las sabanas luego volvió a examinar su habitación algo tenía que haber en ese lugar después de todo era un mensaje para ella, aún seguía sentada en la cama acariciándola de repente un recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza fue tan rápido que casi ni lo entendió pero en la imagen pudo distinguir a su madre con un libro sentada en la cama leyéndole, otro recuerdo llego, ese libro era un secreto entre ella y su madre; Lucy siempre la hacía leérselo en las noches.

Tenía que encontrar ese libro, de seguro contenía alguna pista que la ayudará a encontrar lo que le había dejado su madre.

― Pero ¿Cuál libro era? ― se preguntó frustrada, ya estaba cansada de haber estado buscando por horas sin parar, se acostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos dejando la cabeza colgando a ver si se acordaba de algo, luego de un rato abrió los ojos frente a ella lograba ver era un gran mueble el cual estaba lleno de libros, vio detenidamente todos y cada uno de los libros hasta que uno le llamo la atención, estaba en lo más bajo del mueble en una esquina donde casi no se notaba, Lucy se levantó y tomo el libro cuando lo abrió toda la historia del libro llego a su cabeza de golpe, este era el libro que su mamá siempre le leía

― ¡No puedo creerlo, lo encontré!― exclamó― veamos, tal vez tenga algo escrito o alguna señal de algo.

Lucy rebusco en el libro como unas 5 veces pero no lograba ver nada inusual así que llamo a el Viejo Crux tal vez el lograría descubrir algo.

― ¡Cruz del Sur!― gritó la joven liberando la magia adecuada para poder invocar al espíritu, después de aquel entrenamiento se le hacía cada vez más fácil invocarlos sin la llave.

Un resplandor apareció y de este salió una persona anciana con cabeza de cruz.

― ¡Hommá!― dijo el espíritu su particular expresión.

― Crux-ji puedes buscar si en este libro hay magia o algo fuera de lo común por favor.

El anciano espíritu asintió y de inmediato empezó con la investigación con su manera tan peculiar de hacerla, Lucy observaba con detenimiento a espíritu que aparentaba estar dormido, al cabo de varios minutos el espíritu abrió los ojos de golpe junto con un grito espantoso informando que había descubierto algo.

― ¿Descubriste algo Crux-ji? ― preguntó Lucy intrigada.

― Hommá, es algo muy leve pero puedo sentir algo de magia impregnada en el libro tiene un sello que al pasar de los años empezó a desaparecer ―explicaba tomando el libro y pasando las páginas.

― ¿Un sello? ―pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

Crux-ji llego al centro del libro donde había una ilustración.

― Lucy-sama por favor pase algo de magia por esta página― le pidió el viejo entregándole el libro.

Lucy al verlo abrió mucho los ojos era una ilustración que ella había hecho de pequeña, estaba ella, Layla y Jude en el jardín el lugar al cual Lucy le encantaba estar, esa ilustración tenía marcada la parte favorita de las dos, seguramente su mamá había pegado esa hoja antes de morir para dejar el sello.

―Mamá― susurró Lucy pasando la mano, con algo de magia, por la página el libro de inmediato empezó a resplandecer y el dibujo se alzó en la página, el dibujo se había transformado en una especie de holograma con la escena real. Estaba ella jugando en el pasto con Michelle y sus padres observándola con unas grandes sonrisas, de pronto la imagen cambió a una donde se asemejaba a un cielo estrellado en el estaban El Rey de los Espíritus y Layla, él le estaba entregando algo pero no se lograba ver bien que era; la imagen volvió a cambiar esta vez parecía un lugar bajo tierra y en ese lugar estaba...

― No puede ser ¿Por qué está ahí? ¿Por qué la tenía mamá? ―se preguntaba Lucy confundida, la imagen mostraba claramente la puerta Eclipse ¿Por qué su madre tenía una puerta la cual era uno de los Hechizos de Zeref? La imagen se acercó a Layla con lo que traía en las manos, aún no se podía distinguir con claridad lo que era el objeto ya que emitía un intenso resplandor, ella lo colocó delicadamente en un mueble cerca de la puerta Eclipse y salió de la habitación después de eso el holograma desapareció.

― Pero ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ―preguntó Lucy sumamente confundida y desconcertada a la vez.

― ¡No puede ser! ― exclamó Crux-ji llamando la atención de Lucy.

― ¿Crux-ji?

― Así que fue a Layla-sama a la cual se le otorgó esa responsabilidad― dijo el espíritu para sí mismo.

― ¿Responsabilidad? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntaba Lucy cada vez más desesperada y preocupada.

― Hace varias décadas el Rey de los Espíritus le otorgo a cierta persona el secreto más grande de los espíritus estelares y también uno de los más peligrosos si llegaba a caer en manos equivocadas fue tanto así que el Rey nos borró la memoria sobre esa persona para prevenir, ahora que Layla-sama esta fallecida esa responsabilidad recae en alguien con sus ideales y su sangre, o sea usted Lucy-sama― explicó el anciano asiéndole una reverencia.

― Espera, espera ¿De qué responsabilidad hablas? ―dijo Lucy asustada.

― Debe averiguarlo usted misma Lucy-sama y pasar la prueba solo así podrá obtener ese gran poder que le espera― después de decir eso el espíritu despareció.

― ¡Crux-ji! ―lo llamó para que no se fuera pero ya era tarde― ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

 **¿Qué habrá sido lo que le dio el Rey a Layla?**

 **Y ¿Cuál es la responsabilidad de la que habla Crux-ji?**

 **¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo a la misma hora y en el mismo canal! XD.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Cueste lo que cueste

Tenía demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza, para empezar ¿Por qué mi madre tendría un objeto que pertenecía al mago más temido de Fiore? ¿Por qué fue ella la elegida? ¿Qué es lo que quiere darme? Estas y más preguntas cruzaban por mi cabeza pero nada hacía con preguntarme y no hacer nada, tenía que ir al lugar donde se encontraba lo que le confiaron a mi madre tal vez eso tenga todas las respuestas.

―Pero ¿Dónde estará? ―me pregunte en voz alta.

Abrí el libro una vez más para ver la proyección de nuevo, al parecer el objeto se encontraba bajo tierra pero en qué parte podría estar, no podía estar muy lejos ya que mi madre casi no salía de la casa, lo volví a reproducir y vi algo extraño que no calzaba con el resto del mensaje y era el principio que se mostraba el jardín donde solía jugar.

― ¡Ahí tiene que haber un pasadizo secreto! ―grité emocionada.

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto hacía el jardín, después de tantos años aún recordaba a la perfección el lugar, corría por el largo corredor pasando por la oficina de mi padre luego por el comedor, por la cocina y doble a la izquierda pasando por la sala llegando a una puerta de cr7istal, me detuve antes de abrirla la puerta estaba llena de polvo y bastante deteriorada puse mi mano en la perilla y la gire, al abrir la puerta mucha más claridad entro dejándome ciega durante unos segundos, el jardín estaba bastante descuidado el césped estaba tan crecido que me llegaba casi a los muslos la mesita y las sillas aún seguían ahí estaban botadas en el suelo oxidadas y percudidas, las levante y las coloque donde debían estar, el ver este jardín tan descuidado me resultaba algo triste era como si todas las cosas que pasaron aquí se hubieran desvanecido y olvidado por completo, sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme en el objetivo principal, tenía que buscar alguna entrada o algo que me llevara a ese lugar tal vez después podría intentar lo que me propuse una vez, que fue comprar esta casa, suponía que sí el objeto era para mí la entrada debería estar en un lugar donde solo fuera para nosotras dos justo como el libro, el único problema es que fue hace tanto tiempo que casi no lograba acordarme, sabía que en la mesa era donde pasábamos los tres juntos la mayoría del día junto con Michelle pero hay imágenes en mi cabeza de un lugar en el que me sentaba solo con mamá a jugar pero no me acordaba.

Mientras trataba de recordar empecé a caminar por el jardín la verdad era bastante grande pero estaba segura que de todo el jardín solo en dos lugares solía estar, la imagen que tenía en mi mente era de un lugar oculto entre unos arbustos debajo de un árbol pero había tanta maleza que no podía distinguir nada.

Seguí caminando y moviendo la maleza para poder ver pero en un momento sentí un vacío en las piernas y la falta de suelo, estaba cayendo, empecé a gritar y aún no lograba ver algún lugar en el cual aterrizar, el hueco era demasiado profundo; luego de un par de minutos pude ver algo en el fondo saque la llave de Aries desesperada.

― ¡Ábrete puerta del Carnero, Aries! ―grite

Un resplandor apareció y de este salió Aries.

― Sumimasen― dijo tímidamente.

―¡Aries, tu lana!―le ordene viendo como el suelo se veía cada vez más cerca, ella puso sus manos de frente y mucha lana rosada y esponjosa salió de ellas, al llegar al final la lana amortiguo la caída cuando estuve fuera de peligro la lana desapareció.

―Gracias Aries― le dije con una sonrisa.

―Fue un gusto Lucy-sama―luego de decir esto desapareció.

Delante de mí había un túnel bastante amplio y casi sin iluminación, seguí el camino no me quedaba de otra y era obvio que estaba en el lugar correcto, camine por varios minutos cuando logre ver claridad al final, corrí hacia la luz por fin vería algo de claridad cuando llegue al final del túnel la luz me cegó por varios segundos que luego de otros segundos más acostumbraron a la cantidad de luz dejándome ver un bello jardín con flores de todos los colores y enorme árbol.

― ¡Ese es el árbol! ―grité sorprendida― Así que ese lugar estaba bajo tierra ¿Cómo es posible que no recordara eso? ―me pregunté ilusa.

― Eso fue porque tu madre te borro parte de tu memoria― escuche una voz detrás de mí, la voz era femenina como de una mujer adulta, suave, cálida y bastante despreocupada; me voltee de prisa para ver quién me había contestado pero no vi a ninguna persona solo estaba yo.

― Qué extraño, debió ser mi imaginación― dije rascándome la nuca.

― No lo fue― volvió a hablar la extraña voz pero con un tono burlesco.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Ya sal si no quieres que yo te saque― grité enojada.

― Vaya, vaya así que la niña llorona se volvió ruda.

― ¡¿Que dijiste?! ―exclame volteándome rápidamente hacia el sonido pero aun así no había nada.

"Tengo que calmarme debe ser que esté usando alguna magia para ser invisible, tal vez sea una de las pruebas que había mencionado Crux-ji"

― Muy bien, supongo que voy a tener que ser yo quien te haga salir― dije con una sonrisa.

Cogí la llave de Loke y me puse el stardress para poder usar sus poderes, concentre la magia en mis manos e hice brillar todo el lugar haciendo que lo que la persona que no se dejaba ver generara una sombra dándome su ubicación, ya que estaba cegada por la intensa luz me dirigí a ella rápidamente y la atrape con mi látigo.

― Parece que se acabó el juego― dije complacida forcejeando con ella para que no escapara― Ahora quiero que me respondas.

―Sí parece que me atrapaste― declaro rendida― ¡O no!

Cunado dijo eso el agarre en el látigo se aflojo y cayó al suelo.

―Ya déjate de juegos, no tengo tiempo para esto―grite furiosa y ella solo se reía así que mejor la ignore y seguí el camino, así tal vez se mostraría ante mí. Cuando fui a entrar a un sendero choque con una barrera.

― ¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté sobándome la nariz.

―No tan rápido querida no puedes pasar hasta que yo lo decida― explico entre risas y con un tono petulante.

No dije nada, ya lo había presentido, no iba a ser fácil llegar hasta lo que dejo mi madre y algo tan importante como lo que le encomendó el Rey a mamá podían ser la misma cosa o tal vez no pero aun así tenía que hacerme cargo de ambas cosas, respiré profundo y me calmé "Cueste lo que cueste voy a pasar la prueba y voy a cumplir con el último deseo de Layla Heartfilia" me di ánimos a mí misma antes de contestar.

―Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

 **¿Quién será la que está probando a Lucy?**

 **¿Será cierto que Layla le borro parte de la memoria?**

 **¿Lucy logrará pasar las pruebas?**

 **¿Será lo mismo el último deseo de Layla y lo que le encomendó el Rey?**

 **¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Jajaja porque yo tampoco se las respuestas XD. Nah mentira en el otro capítulo lo sabrán.**

 **¡Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado!**


	9. Guardián

― Vaya que sorpresa― dijo la desconocida con un tono de voz divertido― Pensé que ibas a salir huyendo como siempre solías hacerlo― dijo esta vez con voz arrogante y prepotente.

― ¿Cómo solía hacerlo? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso me conoces? ― pregunto Lucy furiosa y la vez confundida buscándola por todos lados, era extraño por más que trataba no podía localizar su presencia.

― Por supuesto que sí querida, recuerdo muy bien que siempre que Layla-sama me invocaba tú salías huyendo― ella se escuchaba más cerca aun haciendo que Lucy se pusiera más en guardia.

― ¡¿Invocaba?! ¿Eres un espíritu celestial? Pero han pasado años desde que mamá murió ¿Cómo es posible que sigas aquí? Debes de sentirle mal― comenzó a preguntar y conjeturar preocupada mientras bajaba la guardia.

El espíritu empezó a reír a carcajadas.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

― No puedo creerlo eres tan idéntica a ella, eres su viva imagen aunque Layla-sama era más elegante y no usaba ropas indecentes...

― ¡Oye! Yo...―se empezó a quejar Lucy pero ella de inmediato la interrumpió.

―Pero aun así no cambia el hecho de que las dos se preocupan por nosotros sin importar que― mencionó antes de aparecer frente a Lucy con una sonrisa arrogante.

Frente a Lucy apareció una mujer alta, esbelta, bien desarrollada, tenía pelo largo y lacio de color naranja del cual le salían dos orejas puntiagudas de zorro, tenía una cola esponjosa y larga, la punta de la cola era negra al igual que la punta de sus orejas, su cara era fina y con rasgos bastantes afilados, sus ojos eran algo gatunos y de color verde esmeralda, su nariz era delgada y redonda al final, sus labios eran pequeños pero bastante carnosos y en cada mejilla habían tres líneas horizontales que asemejaban a unos bigotes, andaba con un kimono turquesa con degradado rosado y no usaba zapatos, en el cuello tenía un listón rojo sangre con un cascabel dorado y en su brazo izquierdo se encontraba el símbolo de su constelación, de inmediato Lucy la reconoció y se echó para atrás.

― ¡Vulpécula! ― exclamó Lucy sorprendida pero con un atisbo de temor.

― Vaya aún me recuerdas, eso es un honor― dijo actuando felicidad― O más bien no― aclaro aflojando su cuerpo mostrando desagrado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunto Lucy nerviosa.

― Al parecer aún me tienes algo de miedo― afirmo acercándose a la rubia con una cara complaciente.

Lucy recordaba que siempre huía de ella cuando su mamá la invocaba ya que siempre que dirigía su vista a ella la veía con una mirada de superioridad y amenaza o al menos así era como la recordaba cuando tenía como ocho años, además el aura y poder mágico que desprendía Vulpécula era atemorizante y enorme, ella era de la constelación del zorro, la única llave diamante que existe la cual fue creada por una antepasada de los Heartfilia, la maga celestial más poderosa que ha habido, y al igual que su creadora es una llave muy poderosa que permaneció en la familia Heartfilia de generación en generación, al ser un zorro espiritual posee el fuego fausto pero a diferencia de los otros Vulpécula también era un espíritu guardián el cual velaba por la naturaleza dándole el poder de controlarla a su antojo y también como cualquier otro cánido era muy leal por eso solo obedecía las ordenes de los descendientes Heartfilia hasta que conoció a Lucy, Vulpécula odiaba con todo su ser a las personas lloronas, que se quejaban por todo, poco elegantes y malhumoradas por eso no le agradaba Lucy; tampoco se llevaba bien con Acuarius ya que era muy malhumorada, eso y que no le agradaba que fuera el espíritu favorito de Layla.

― C-Claro que no, solo estoy sorprendida de verte aquí―trato de explicarse.

―Hmmm que interesante― musitó con la mano en la barbilla y examinando a Lucy de arriba abajo.

― ¿Qué estas mirando? ― pregunto Lucy molesta y nerviosa tratando de cubrirse.

― Interesante― dijo ignorando la pregunta y acciones de Lucy― es la primera vez que veo a un mago celestial utilizar de esa manera los poderes de los espíritus, además tu magia es casi parecida a la de mi creadora.

Vulpécula estaba impresionada, aunque no lo mostrara, desde su creadora no había sentido a otro Heartfilia con un potencial semejante al de su creadora y también le sorprendía como había cambiado, ya no era aquella mocosa llorona y mimada que recordaba ahora era alguien independiente que luchaba cuando era necesario, aunque le faltara bastante para igualar a su madre y antecesora ya no le importaría tener que irse con ella.

― ¿Qué? ― inquirió abrumada Lucy.

― Tienes bastante potencial― afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?! ¡Explícamelo todo ahora!― ordenó Lucy molesta.

Vulpécula rio a carcajadas poniendo sus brazos en su estómago, Lucy no supo que hacer aún estaba sin palabras.

―Vamos no seas tan sería, no sería divertido― dijo limpiándose una lagrima del ojo izquierdo― Hagamos esto si me vences te diré todo, te dejaré pasar y además te acompañare en tu viaje― propuso contando con los dedos dándole a Lucy una sonrisa astuta.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, definitivamente no se esperaba una propuesta de esas saliendo de ella, algo tenía que haber detrás.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó impaciente volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

Lucy reaccionó, ella tenía que pasar y ver de qué se trataba de una vez por todas lo que se ocultaba en ese lugar y además ansiaba saber qué era de lo que Vulpécula estaba hablando.

― Hecho― anunció Lucy cogiendo su Fleuve d'étoiles y adoptando posición de lucha.

― ¡Vamos a jugar! ― exclamó Vulpécula emocionada antes de atacar a Lucy.

 **Sé que es algo corto pero quería dejar la pelea para el otro capítulo.**

 **¡¿Qué les parece el personaje de Vulpécula?! La verdad es que no había planeado hacer a un espíritu celestial, sino más bien un hada pero me pareció muy cliché así que se me ocurrió que el guardián fuera un espíritu de Layla y luego que hubiera sido una llave creada por su antepasada, creo que así es más interesante, a decir verdad me costó mucho crearla ya que tuve que buscar entre las 88 constelaciones que se caracterizara con la personalidad del personaje y que no estuviera repetido en la serie** **cuando** **por fin lo encontré tuve que detallar más su personalidad y crear su apariencia física, me gustó tanto que hasta la dibuje. Aquí les dejo el link del dibujo** **espero que les guste**

 **art/Vulpecula-Fox-constellation-622921007**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	10. Lucy vs Vulpécula

― _Hecho― anunció Lucy cogiendo su Fleuve d'étoiles y adoptando posición de lucha._

― _¡Vamos a jugar! ― exclamó Vulpécula emocionada antes de atacar a Lucy._

Vulpécula se lanzó encima de ella con fuego fatuo en sus manos y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, parecía haber revivido ya que en sus ojos se notaba el gran brillo de éxtasis y diversión además de su expresión alegre, parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. Antes de que Vulpécula logrará golpear a Lucy esta se movió ágilmente con un media voltereta hacía la izquierda Vulpécula aterrizo en el piso en cuatro patas, sus movimientos ágiles y calculadores se asemejaban mucho a los de los zorros, Lucy sacó la llave de Taurus rápidamente e invocó el stardress para luego lanzar el látigo a su pie pero Vulpécula en el último segundo se escapó del agarre moviéndose tan rápido que Lucy no logro ver cuando fue que se puso detrás de ella, Vulpécula aprovecho su distracción y con el puño envuelto en fuego fatuo le golpeó el rostro mandándola lejos hasta chocar con el árbol, se podía escuchar las carcajadas de Vulpécula por todo el lugar mientras que Lucy se levantaba con dificultad y maldecía por sus adentros limpiándose la sangre de su boca, con un movimiento rápido de su brazo agitó el látigo y lo aventó al suelo haciendo que este se quebrara y que Vulpécula saliera por los aires aunque la haya sorprendido ella respondió bien y dio varias volteretas para caer de pie, pero su expresión al ver el lugar era de enojo y horror.

― ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? Este es un lugar sagrado ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ― grito Vulpécula furiosa.

―Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado― contestó caminando hacia ella― de hecho es uno de los lugares donde tengo más recuerdo con mi madre, pero si es la única manera de poder vencerte y ver lo que ella me dejo no me importa tener que volar este lugar, me hice una promesa y cuando prometo algo jamás rompo una promesa― dijo determinadamente mientras empezaba a correr y a mover su látigo en dirección a ella.

Vulpécula se quedó por unos instantes congelada al ver y oír a Lucy tan determinada y prepotente para luego sonreír satisfecha, estaba tan emocionada que quería poner a prueba aún más a su futura dueña así que alzo sus manos y de inmediato lianas y ramas empezaron a emerger del suelo, Lucy se detuvo en seco por la impresión y antes de ser neutralizada por las ramas termino de invocar a Taurus que le ayudo a salir cortando las lianas y ramas que la rodaban con su enorme hacha, cuando Taurus vio a Vulpécula se tensó, Lucy pensó que iba se iba a tirar a ella como siempre hacia con las mujeres pero increíblemente no fue así solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y chasquear la lengua.

― ¿Taurus? ― preguntó Lucy preocupada.

― ¡No es momento de distraerse!― exclamó Vulpécula saltando hacia ellos con las manos y pies encendidos, logro acertarle una fuerte patada a Taurus dejándolo K.O. haciendo que desapareciera, en cambio Lucy logro esquivarla dando un giro hacia atrás.

― Taurus ¿Qué pasó? ― dijo para ella en voz baja mientras sacaba la llave de Loke.

― ¡Ábrete puerta del León, Loke! ― gritó Lucy invocando al espíritu que a su vez reequipaba a su stardress.

Cuando Loke vio a su oponente se quedó igual que Taurus pero por menos tiempo.

― ¡Vulpécula!― logro decir Loke sorprendido después de varios segundos.

― ¿Loke? Cuanto tiempo sin verte, te ves bastante bien― dijo Vulpécula divertida y seductora a la vez.

― ¿Ya se conocen? ―pregunto incrédula Lucy.

―Por supuesto, somos espíritus todos nos conocemos ― dijo Loke recalcando lo obvio lo cual hizo sentir a Lucy algo tonta por preguntar eso― Sólo que han pasado tantos años sin aparecer por el mundo celestial que todos creíamos que había muerto ¿Cómo es posible que después de tantos años puedas estar en el mundo de los humanos sin haberte debilitado? ― preguntó Loke preocupado y sorprendido.

― Es mi secreto y de Layla-sama galán y hasta que la rubia no pueda vencerme no diré ni dejaré pasar a nadie― concluyó para después volver a encender sus puños al igual que Loke envolvió sus manos en luz listo para pelear y así un baile de puños y patadas empezó Loke bloqueaba todos los golpes que Vulpécula le mandaba y viceversa; los dos estaban igualados pero Vulpécula parecía ser un poco más dominante, luego de varios minutos en lo mismo Lucy empezaba a desesperase por no hacer nada así que volvió a sacar su látigo y espero el momento justo para darle a Loke una apertura y permitirle contraatacar pero los dos se movían tan rápido que no lograba ver bien los movimientos, pero en un instante logró ver una oportunidad cuando ella alzo su brazo para enviar un golpe, rápidamente Lucy extendió su mano y dirigió su látigo a la mano de Vulpécula impidiéndole dar el golpe dándole chance a Loke de golpearla al verla distraída viendo hacía Lucy, pero no logró su cometido ya que al ver la expresión de Vulpécula le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el espinazo, su expresión era idéntica a la de un depredador a punto de atrapar a su presa y su mirada estaba puesta en Lucy, Loke fijo su vista de inmediato hacia Lucy y vio con horror como una rama gruesa con una punta afilaba se dirigía a ella, no lo pensó dos veces antes de moverse y quedar él entre Lucy y el arma mortal siendo atravesado de lado a lado por esta, Lucy no pudo decir nada si acaso es que pudo reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta Loke ya estaba desapareciendo.

― ¡Loke! ― gritó Lucy.

―Vaya creo que exagere, espero que no vuelva a pasar, pero mis instintos se dispararon de pronto, siento eso― dijo Vulpécula frotándose la nuca algo apenada pero sin dejar ese tono burlesco que la caracterizaba.

Lucy seguía mirando donde Loke había desaparecido, sabía que eso no lo iba a matar pero aun así él sentía y también el pensar de que pudo haber sido alguien más que se hubiera metido fijo estaría muerto solo porque ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte, eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Lucy miró a Vulpécula hecha una furia haciendo que esta se tensara un poco y tragara saliva; nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado ver esa expresión en aquella mocosa, en realidad estaba logrando lo que quería, quería hacerla enfadar y hacerla pelear para que sacara todo su potencial o al menos parte de él.

El espíritu del zorro volvió a alzar sus brazos haciendo que miles de troncos con puntas afiladas salieran de nuevo del suelo dirigiéndose a un mismo punto, a Lucy, ella seguía en el suelo sin ver las ramas solo bajo su cabeza y empezó a expulsar mucho poder mágico de una vez, Vulpécula noto eso y de inmediato lanzo todas las ramas hacia Lucy, estas chocaron y golpearon su objetivo haciendo que una explosión se escuchara y que una gran nube de humo apareciera haciendo estremecer todo el lugar.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó Vulpécula sorprendida tosiendo a causa del humo.

Al dispersarse un poco el humo ella logro ver algo que la dejo sin palabras, Lucy seguía en una pieza y a su alrededor había un escudo de agua que la protegió del impacto.

― Al parecer aún tengo una conexión con ella― comentó Lucy jadeando deshaciendo el escudo― es hora de terminar con esto― dijo poniéndose erguida y abriendo los brazos.

 _Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki_

 _Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi_

 _no kagayaki wo motte_

Lucy empezó a recitar el hechizo de Uranometría sorprendiendo demasiado a Vulpécula.

― Es imposible que esta mocosa conozca ese hechizo― dijo retrocediendo mientras gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente.

 _Ware ni sugata wo shimese_

 _Tetorabiburosu yo_

 _wa ga hoshiboshi no shihaisha_

Vulpécula no tenía palabras esa mocosa en verdad había dominado el hechizo, era perfecto así podría dominar más fácilmente los demás, pero de repente noto algo extraño y preocupante, el poder mágico de Lucy había aumentado demasiado cuando invocó el stardress de Acuarius pero por haber usado tanto poder mágico de golpe se estaba quedando casi completamente sin él por lo tanto si lanzaba el hechizo podría correr el peligro de morir por falta de magia.

 _Asupekuto wa_

 _kanzen na arabiru mon wo kaihou se yo_

 _Zenbu hachi-jyuu ha..._

― ¡ESPERA LUCY! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡ME RINDO! ¡OÍSTE, ME RINDO! ―gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y al parecer dio resultado ya que Lucy paró su hechizo, a decir verdad Lucy no quería usarlo contra ella, aunque estaba furiosa por lo que le había hecho a Loke no quería lastimarla, así que le resulto en parte un alivio el no tener que usarlo pero aun así se sentía insatisfecha por que se rindiera así de fácil.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con que te rindes? ¿Me estas jodiendo? ―dijo Lucy molesta.

― Claro que no―respondió Vulpécula recuperando su compostura y volviendo a su personalidad― Sólo que no quiero sentir dolor y arruinar mi ropa así que mejor me rindo, tú ganas te dejare pasar y te diré todo lo que quieras saber― explico fingiendo desinterés.

― ¿Es enserio? ¿No es ningún truco? ―pregunto Lucy incrédula.

― Por supuesto que no, lo juro no te estoy engañando― contesto alzando su mano derecha― Además ya vi lo que quería ver― susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

― ¡Bien! Logre pasar ¡Por fin podré ver lo que mi madre me dejo!― exclamaba Lucy alegremente mientras daba saltitos y vueltas en el mismo lugar pero de un pronto a otro todas sus fuerza la abandonaron y se tambaleo, Vulpécula se percató de eso y antes de que Lucy cayera al suelo la atrapo evitando que se golpeara.

― Are, de pronto me siento muy débil―comento poniendo su mano derecha en su frente para luego dirigir su vista al espíritu― Vulpécula gracias por atraparme― dijo débilmente la maga celestial cerrando sus ojos quedando inconsciente.

―Al parecer invocar los poderes de un espíritu que ya no tiene contrato contigo te deja casi sin poder mágico― intuyo para sí misma.

Al mirar el rostro durmiente y sereno de Lucy le recordó demasiado a Layla haciéndole soltar inconscientemente una sonrisa para luego suspirar.

―Vas a ser una dueña bastante problemática y molesta― dijo sonriendo mientras le quitaba los mechones de la cara y la ponía delicadamente en lo que quedaba de pasto.

Puso sus brazo detrás poniéndolos en el suelo y así apoyarse para ver hacia arriba, por fin iba a poder salir de ahí y cumplir con la promesa que Layla le dejo. Luego de un rato volvió a suspirar y volteo a ver a su nueva dueña.

― Ella tenía razón, te has vuelto muy fuerte―susurró viéndola con una sonrisa sincera y conmovida.

 **¡OMG! Ya son diez años de este maravilloso manga, como pasa el tiempo de rápido, aunque no haya visto este anime desde su inicio no quita el crédito de estar feliz por Trollshima-sensei por el éxito de este gran manga que por cierto ya se empezó a poner bien bueno, siento que ya casi va a terminar! X(**

 **Y bueno ¡Así me quedo la pelea entre ellas! traté de hacer lo mejor que pude, pero soy nueva escribiendo este tipo de cosas espero que con el tiempo me salgan mejor.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado la pelea y eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Si tienen sugerencias o consejos que darme los recibiré con gusto.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Herencias

Herencias

Ya había pasado al menos medio día desde que Lucy había caído inconsciente lo cual preocupaba un poco a Vulpécula, el stardress de Lucy había desaparecido apenas había quedado inconsciente permitiendo regenerar su magia más rápido por lo que Vulpécula se despreocupo un poco y empezó reconstruir el lugar con su magia, había durado alrededor de una hora y Lucy aún no despertaba así que solo se recostó al lado de ella y cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar el tiempo que había pasado con Layla ella sin duda fue su mejor amiga se llevó incluso mejor que con su creadora, las extrañaba tanto, pasaron los minutos y ella todavía estaba consumida en sus recuerdos donde también recordaba a Lucy de pequeña y la irritación que le causaba cada vez que la veía, nunca creyó o más bien no quiso creer lo que Layla le dijo al final de que esa mocosa se haría más poderosa que ella, para Vulpécula solo su creadora y Layla eran las magas celestiales más poderosas pero ahora vio en Lucy un poder que incluso podría sobrepasar a su antecesora, Vulpécula se sentía de muy buen humor tanto que no podía ocultar su sonrisa, le resultaba divertido tener a Lucy como su dueña y se imaginaba todo tipo de estúpidos problemas en los que se iban a meter por la falta de cuidado y despiste por parte de la maga, en todo ese tiempo nunca conoció una Heartfilia tan poco agraciada y despistada como Lucy lo único que había heredado a parte de la apariencia era la terquedad, todas las Heartfilia eran muy tercas y no median las consecuencias de sus acciones haciendo que muchas murieran pero esta vez ella se aseguraría de proteger a Lucy sin importar el precio, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Layla de protegerla y entrenarla.

Vulpécula seguía en trance hasta que escucho un leve quejido a su lado, abrió de inmediato sus ojos y se sentó dirigiendo su vista a Lucy que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

― Oye Rubia ¿Puedes oírme? ― pregunto tratando de despertarla.

Pero nada, todavía seguía inconsciente su magia ya estaba aparentaba estar totalmente recuperada pero aun así seguía desmayada.

Vulpécula se volvió a acostar, los minutos pasaban y sus parpados se empezaban a sentir pesados hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Después de unas tres horas de que Lucy hubiera dado indicio de despertar ella volvió a emitir un quejido pero esta vez más fuerte y se removió con dificultad, en su rostro se asomaba una expresión de mucho dolor.

No sabía dónde estaba todo se veía totalmente oscuro pero podía sentir el pasto debajo de mi cuerpo y podía escuchar un extraño sonido que a los minutos distinguí como unos leves ronquidos, quería abrir mis ojos pero los sentía tan pesados que no podía mi cuerpo también se sentía sumamente pesado y adolorido, unos segundos después escuche que alguien me llamo y luego de eso no sentí ni escuche nada más hasta que sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, no podía hacer nada, aunque intentara moverme mis extremidades pesaban demasiado sentía como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón con algo sumamente caliente el dolor empezaba a intensificarse luego empecé a escuchar un grito desgarrador demasiado cerca, el vibrar de mis cuerdas vocales me hizo darme cuenta de que era yo quien emitía el grito, a como pude lleve mi manos a mi pecho y presione con la fuerza que tenía para aliviar el dolor pero no daba resultado después sentí que alguien me estaba tocando los brazo y trataba de estabilizarme pero el dolor era muy fuerte pero después de un rato este empezó a disminuir y deje de gritar, el dolor se iba apaciguando como si la llama se estuviera apagando y después no sentí nada.

Lucy empezaba a moverse más bruscamente y después un grito muy fuerte salió de su garganta despertando a Vulpécula que enseguida dirigió su vista a Lucy vio como esta se revolcaba y se tomaba el pecho fuertemente mientras gritaba, Vulpécula no sabía qué hacer, la tomo de los brazos tratando de calmarla, movió sus orejas hacia el frente y escucho el corazón de Lucy bombear frenéticamente, si seguía así su corazón explotaría luego algo pasó, Lucy se empezaba a estabilizar lo que calmo a Vulpécula un poco pero al instante sintió como su magia estaba siendo absorbida, Lucy estaba absorbiendo su magia para poder recuperarse Vulpécula no se quitó y dejo que Lucy siguiera succionando su magia pudo ver como también las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a perder energía, a los pocos minutos Vulpécula empezaba a quedarse sin magia pero para su suerte Lucy se detuvo ya totalmente estabilizada así que la soltó y se sentó a su lado demasiado agitada, un poco más y desaparecía al mundo espiritual, casi todas las reservas de magia que tenía las había absorbido.

― Al parecer su cuerpo ideo una manera de recuperarse, eso sí que fue inesperado― comentó para sí misma con un tono divertido y de cansancio en su voz, miro a Lucy a ver si de una vez por todas se dignaba a despertar, estuvo un par de minutos inmóvil hasta que empezó a toser para luego abrir los ojos los cuales se posaron en Vulpécula casi al instante, se incorporó con dificultad aun sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―es lo primero que dice la rubia confundida.

―Pasa que casi me dejas sin magia―le contesta cortante.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunta Lucy asustada.

Vulpécula suspira, estaba demasiado cansada para gastar energía explicando lo que paso pero no tenía opción tenía que decirle y advertirle para que no volviera a usar ese traje.

― Al parecer invocar la magia de Acuarius, con la cual no tienes contrato te dejo casi totalmente sin magia provocando que te desmayaras, debido al esfuerzo tus órganos internos en especial el corazón recibieron mucho daño, pudieron haberte explotado, deduzco que es por no tener el suficiente poder mágico ya que para poder recuperarte tu cuerpo se las ingenió para robar magia de lo que te rodeaba, incluyéndome― explico tratando de sonar lo más amable posible― Absorbiste casi todas mis reservas de magia― dijo esto tratando de sonar graciosa pero a Lucy no le pareció para nada divertido ya que su expresión era de terror y culpa, Vulpécula vio eso y de inmediato puso sus manos en los hombros de Lucy y la miro directo a los ojos con una mirada ligeramente severa― Escucha Lucy no te culpo, en parte es mi culpa por haberte presionado tanto pero prometeme que nunca NUNCA volverás a invocar la magia de un espíritu que no tengas si no es muy probable que mueras.

Lucy no dijo nada por varios segundos procesando lo que Vulpécula acababa de decirle para luego mirarla de nuevo con decisión.

― Está bien lo prometo.

Vulpécula sonrió y la soltó sus fuerzas se habían recuperado un poco así que se levanto para empezar a dirigirse al sendero que las llevaría al lugar donde Layla escondió lo que el Rey le había dado.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―pregunto Lucy.

― A donde más, al lugar al que se supone que venías desde un principio ¡Muévete o te dejaré atrás!

Al escuchar eso Lucy se incorporó del todo y corrió hasta llegar al lado de Vulpécula, el sendero era algo angosto pero muy largo Lucy no podía creer que todo eso estuviera bajo su antigua casa, caminaron por un par de minutos en silencio.

― Entonces ¿Cómo es que pudiste estar sin complicaciones todos estos años en Earthland? ― preguntó por fin Lucy.

― Ya te habías tardado en preguntar en serio que eres lenta―se burló Vulpécula y antes de que Lucy se quejara prosiguió― La verdad es que Layla-sama me dio de su magia para que yo pudiera estar sin problemas aquí mientras tu llegabas, esa magia la estuve reservando por años esperando por ti― explico con un tono nostálgico.

Lucy simplemente no supo que decir solamente pudo sonreír y luego se le vino a la cabeza lo que había mencionado Vulpécula anteriormente.

―Oye ¿A qué te referías antes, con lo de que tenía potencial o eso? ―pregunto Lucy intrigada― me gustaría que me explicaras todo.

―Bueno supongo que sabes que mi llave fue creada por tu antecesora, la maga celestial más poderosa que ha habido y además que yo soy la única llave de diamante que existe― Lucy se limitó a asentir― Bueno puedo ver que tienes un poder mágico similar al de ella es posible que si entrenas más puedas hasta superarla.

Lucy se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos.

― ¿Qué yo voy a superar a tu creadora? Eso es imposible― negó Lucy escéptica.

― No, no lo es y la prueba más clara es ese uso tan extraño que le das a los poderes de los espíritus a parte puedes usar también hechizos de tipo cuerpo astral, de hecho me has ahorrado tiempo al no tener que enseñarte Uranometría― dijo aliviada.

― ¿Enseñarme?

Vulpécula se detuvo y se giró hacia Lucy.

―Sí Lucy, tu madre me hizo prometerle que te enseñara todo con respecto a la magia celestial y también que te protegiera― explico acercándose a Lucy mientras sacaba algo de su kimono; Lucy no se movió tratando de digerir lo que Vulpécula le contaba.

―Toma― dijo Vulpécula extendiéndole la mano con el objeto, Lucy lo tomo y lo miro por varios segundos con los ojos abiertos para luego mirar a la representante de la constelación del zorro.

― Es mi llave, ahora eres mi dueña Lucy-sama― explicó dando una pequeña reverencia.

Lucy salió de trance y se alejó un poco negando con las manos tratando de que Vulpécula no inclinara su cabeza.

―No tienes por qué decirme así― dijo un poco exaltada pero luego se calmó― Además no soy tu dueña soy tu amiga― concluyó con una bella sonrisa.

Vulpécula abrió un poco los ojos y después sonrió igual, levantó su cabeza y se dio la vuelta para seguir el camino pero antes miro a Lucy por encima del hombro.

― Y ¿Quién dijo que te considero mi amiga? ― dijo en modo de burla y le saco la lengua para después seguir, ocultando una sonrisa enternecida.

Lucy solo suspiro y volvió a sonreír mientras guardaba la llave de Vulpécula con cuidado en el estuche de sus llaves para luego seguir el sendero, Lucy no pregunto nada más ya que tenía bastante tiempo para preguntar luego, el saber que su madre aún la cuidaba la ponía muy feliz.

Luego de varios minutos más caminando Vulpécula se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de metal la cual se veía bastante pesada, Lucy la vio y se le empezó a acelerar el corazón de los nervios por ver que ya estaba cerca de saber lo que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta.

―Lucy― llamó Vulpécula, ella se acercó enseguida― Tienes que poner la clave que Layla-sama te dejo aquí― dijo indicándole el lugar en donde había una especie de pantalla holográfica y al lado se encontraba una pluma de luz, Lucy la tomo y la acerco a la pantalla esta cambio de un celeste a un rosa pálido agrandándose a la vez ahí Lucy empezó a poner la clave que venía en la carta, al terminar la pantalla cambio a un color verde y parpadeo varias veces, por consiguiente la puerta se empezó a abrir despidiendo bastante polvo en el proceso cuando todo se aclaro pudo ver la puerta Eclipse al fondo de la habitación Lucy se acercó decida sin importarle en ese instante por qué su madre tendría esa puerta, que al parecer estaba sin funcionar, al lado de la puerta pudo ver algo que empezó a brillar sobre un mueble al llamarle la atención se dirigió a ver que era, Vulpécula solo estaba expectante a lo que Lucy hiciera aun que el hecho de que el objeto empezara a brillar a penas Lucy entro le empezaba a intrigar; cuando Lucy estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del objeto pudo ver que se trataba de un libro, un enorme y grueso libro, en la tapa se podía ver un cielo estrellado con todas las constelaciones las cuales al parecer podían moverse, el brillo venía desde dentro del libro esperando ser abierto, Lucy se quedó mirándolo y luego vio a Vulpécula que solo estaba ahí parada sin expresión alguna y luego volvió al libro.

―Así que esta son las herencias que mamá me dejo― dijo para sí misma sonriendo antes de abrir el libro y que este la cegara por la intensa luz que emitía.

 **Hola! Aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **¿Qué creen que contenga el libro? Y ¿Por qué era tan importante?**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Prueba

Prueba

Al abrir el libro una luz intensa empezó a salir de él lastimando mis ojos, puse el antebrazo en frente de mis ojos para disminuir la cantidad de luz que entraba por mis retinas, aún continuaba con mis ojos cerrados cuando al cabo de unos tres minutos la luz se fue atenuando, abrí los ojos poco a poco pero no del todo ya que aún la luz molestaba, cuando ya estaba casi extinta por completo y mis ojos se acostumbraron al ambiente pude notar que me encontraba en un sitio diferente al que estaba anteriormente, no estaba Vulpécula, me encontraba como en medio del espacio; más bien parecía el mundo celestial lleno de estrellas pero sin una superficie, lleve mis manos al estuche de mis llaves pero no estaban, el estuche no se encontraba sujeto a mis caderas, estaba totalmente sola; no entendía de que iba esto pero estaba segura que tenía relación con el libro no tenía que perder la cabeza, cerré mis ojos y llené mis pulmones de suficiente aire para luego expulsarlo lo repetí varias veces para calmarme y estar con la mente fría por cualquier inconveniente. Seguía con los ojos cerrados pensando serenamente en una idea de cómo escapar o que era lo que iba a pasar cuando un sonido me distrajo, se escuchaba como un silbido o algo agudo que se escucha cuando hay mucho viento; abrí mis ojos y pude ver como una cumulonimbos empezaba a formarse cerca de donde estaba que a los cinco minutos empezó a brillar como si esta estuviera conteniendo un sin número de rayos, al poco tiempo los rayos empezaron a escapar de la gigantesca masa de nubes, caían a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar sin piedad cuando vi a mi querido Plue en medio de la tormenta temblando sin poder moverse.

― ¡PLUE! ―grité con todo mi ser pero él no se movió, los rayos seguían cayendo y haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, no podía dejar a Plue ahí asustado y que uno de esos rayos lo llegarán a lastimar así que corrí con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para alcanzarlo y salir de ahí; había recorrido ya unos trescientos metros a toda velocidad y daba gracias por todo el entrenamiento que había hecho meses atrás ya estaba a escasos metros de llegar a donde se encontraba Plue cuando vi una brillante luz dirigirse a Plue, no lo pensé dos veces y apresure el paso para luego saltar sobre él, todo había pasado en cámara lente a mi parecer; el rayo podía verlo claramente cómo se acercaba a Plue y pude ver mis movimientos al momento de saltar cuando tuve en mis manos a mi amigo me arrodille y todo empezó a correr muy rápido; de la nada apareció como un refugio y lo lance a este para luego sentir como era atravesada por el rayo el cual recibí en la espalda y perforó mi pulmones para luego salir por debajo de mis pechos caí al suelo y vi cómo rápidamente era envuelta por un líquido caliente de color carmín, todo empezaba a verse borroso pero pude notar que la tormenta se había ido; mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar, sentía como comenzaba a perder mi conciencia pero pude escuchar unos pasos muy familiares que se acercaron a mí, con sus pequeñas y tambaleantes extremidades me daba golpecitos desesperadamente mientras lo escuchaba llorar y hablar en su tierno lenguaje desesperadamente.

― ¿Es…tas bi…en… Plue? ―pregunté con mucha dificultad.

―Pum pum― fue lo que dijo que lo interprete como un sí lo que me hizo sentir muy aliviada, él seguía llorando y moviéndome para que me pusiera de pie pero sabía que este era el final para mí.

―No…llo…res Plue― dije estirando mi mano cubierta de sangre hasta su enrome cabeza y con mucho esfuerzo levanté mi cabeza para verlo una última vez, cuando puse mi mano en su cabeza esta se manchó de sangre pero no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo― Es…toy fe…liz de a ver…te conocido, al…guien más será tu du…eño así… que no tie…nes por que llo…rar.

Vi cómo el sacudía su cabeza repetidas veces sin parar de llorar y me trataba de decir algo desesperado pero era imposible que le entendiera luego escuche pisadas acercándose a nosotros.

― Él tiene razón, no es posible que alguien llegue a reemplazarte Lucy Heartfilia― escuche una voz masculina que se acercaba hacía nosotros.

― No hay manera de que alguien llegue a reemplazarte― continuo― no cualquiera arriesga la vida por nosotros y no es por sonar rudo ni con desprecio pero nadie se atrevería a arriesgar la vida por un Nicola pero tú lo hiciste… pude notar que los espíritus tienen un fuerte vínculo contigo, los demás no se cansaban de preguntar por ti― concluyo con voz serena y dulce.

― ¿Ellos… es..tán bien? ―pregunté preocupada por mis espíritus.

― Si lo están― cuando lo escuche decir eso solté un suspiro de alivio que me cobró la factura ya que mis pulmones estaban perforados haciendo que la tarea de respirar se volviera dolorosa.

―Es increíble que aun cuando estas a punto de morir te preocupes por ellos― comento el misterioso hombre.

―Para… mí ellos son m…is que…ridís…imos ami..gos gra..cias a ellos no me sen…tí sola du…rante los a..ños so…lita..rios de mi ni..ñez y siem…pre me han ayu…dado, to…dos los espí…ritus―antes de poder seguir tosí una cantidad considerable de sangre pero eso no me detuvo― arri…esgaría mi vi..da por to…dos los espí…ritus, incluyéndote― concluí con una sonrisa.

El espíritu se quedó en silencio, no me dijo nada ya volvía a perder la conciencia cuando escuche que el dejo escapar una risita yo solo medio abrí los ojos y estuve lo más atenta que pude a lo que iba a decir.

Traté de preguntarle que era tan gracioso pero mi voz no salía, movía mis labios pero no podía hacer que las palabras salieran, moví la cabeza y abrí un poco más los ojos de modo que pudiera ver al espíritu, que aunque no era capaz de verlo bien podía notar que era joven de cabello azabache el cual al parecer estaba en movimiento como si estuviera debajo del agua, tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

― ¡Pasaste!― dijo con voz de júbilo.

― ¿Qué? ― fue lo único que logré pronunciar.

De pronto todo se volvió negro ¿Acaso ya había muerto? ¿A qué se refería el espíritu con que había pasado? ¿Pasado qué? De repente la misma escena que me había enseñado el libro anteriormente de mi madre con el Rey de los espíritus se puso frente a mí, pero parecía que con más contenido, ellos estaban hablando pero no podía escuchar nada; me empecé a acercar lentamente y pude distinguir solo tres palabras.

―Grave peligro― dijo el Rey de los espíritus el cual se escuchaba preocupado.

―Lucy― comento mi madre esperanzada.

Yo me quedé helada al escuchar mi nombre, traté de acercarme más a ellos para escuchar mejor pero después vi una fuerte explosión y escuche como el Rey de los espíritus le decía a mi madre que se fuera, él se puso en guardia y una silueta negra apareció frente al Rey que se acercaba cada vez más, antes de poder ver de quién se trataba todo se volvió negro de nuevo y después una luz me cegó; empecé a abrir mis ojos poco a poco y pude ver que me encontraba en una sala muy lujosa con columnas de mármol pulido y un piso bastante lustrado con muebles finos alrededor. Me encontraba sentada en uno, miré mi cuerpo y pude ver que no había ninguna herida, estaba vestida con ropa elegante y mi cabello estaba atado en un moño escuche carraspear a alguien delante de mí por lo que alcé mi vista de inmediato.

―Hola―saludo un hombre sentado frente a mí que al verlo me llego la imagen del espíritu de pelo azabache de antes, era él. Estaba sentado en un sillón blanco muy fino, vestía un esmoquin de chaleco negro muy elegante con una corbata color carmín, tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha y con las piernas cruzadas, su tez era blanca y su cabello negro azulado el cual estaba en constante movimiento era algo largo y ondulado, sus ojos violeta me miraban con detenimiento y había una sonrisa incrustada en su rostro, a pesar de estar sentado podía verse que era bastante alto y con un cuerpo medianamente trabajado básicamente era alguien bastante atractivo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué sigo viva? ―pregunte confundida.

―Eso que viviste antes fue una prueba― respondió sereno.

― ¿Una prueba? ― repetí.

― Déjame presentarme antes de explicarte. Soy Milo, se podría decir que soy el espíritu celestial que está dentro del libro, quería probar que fueras digna de luchar a nuestro lado para poder darte toda la información sobre la magia celestial y de cómo construir la llave más peligrosa que hay, pero como te dije tenía que ver cuán digna eras para dártela―explico con suma calma.

― ¿A qué te refieres con digna?

― A tu corazón y tus sentimientos por nosotros, Layla era igual a ti se suponía que ella era la que iba cumplir una misión por nosotros pero debido a su salud no pudo pero nos había comentado que tú ibas a ser una mejor opción ya que tu serías mucho más fuerte que ella, Layla no quería meterte en esto pero sabía que serías capaz de completar lo que ella no pudo por eso te dejo todo este conocimiento y le ordeno a Vulpécula entrenarte― explicaba mientras hacía aparecer el libro y lo agitaba.

No podía decir nada, estaba tratando de ordenar todo lo que él me había dicho; tenía tantas dudas que no sabía por cual empezar a preguntar.

― Sé que esto te resulta confuso y desconcertante pero por ahora no puedo decirte en que consiste la misión que Layla dejo en tus manos hasta que hallas dominado por completo la magia celestial, lo siento― decía apenado.

Lo vi con los ojos aún más abiertos.

― ¿Dominar por completo la magia celestial? ―pregunté incrédula.

― Sí, la magia celestial no es no es solo abrir las puertas, hay muchos otros usos para el poder celestial y muchos más hechizos aparte del Uranometría que por cierto es un hechizo de alto rango que muy pocos pueden controlar, además también tengo más información sobre el stardress en mis páginas, tengo todo con respecto a la magia celestial― hizo una pequeña pausa― de lo que no tengo registro es de alguien capaz de invocar a los espíritus sin la llave, eso sí es algo que jamás había escuchado en la historia de la magia celestial―concluyó seriamente viéndome directo a los ojos.

―Bueno yo… solo quería tener un método diferente de invocarlos para que no estuvieran en peligro, yo…yo no soy muy hábil esquivando ataques y personas por lo que siempre terminaba perdiendo mis llaves poniéndolos en peligro, a ellos y a mis amigos de Fairy Tail por tratar de protegerme― expliqué agachando la cabeza recordando todos los problemas que le había causado a los demás por mi falta de cuidado y mis tonterías.

― ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió invocarlos sin llave y no otra cosa? ―preguntó intrigado.

― Hace más de una semana unos tipos me atacaron y me quitaron las llaves, dijeron que las iban a vender o algo así, a como pude me las ingenie para recuperarlas pero casi terminé con el tobillo quebrado, por lo que al día siguiente empecé a idear una manera de cómo hacer que no lograran quitármelas, me dormí pensando en eso y en el sueño recordé que cuando salve a Loke de desaparecer invoqué a todos mis espíritus sin necesidad de las llaves, fue algo muy breve pero lo había hecho por lo que se me ocurrió intentarlo y parece que si me funciono.

― ¿Invocaste a todos tus espíritus sin las llaves? ―pregunto asombrado yo solo me limite a asentir una vez.

― Increíble, tienes más potencial y magia del que esperaba es posible que tu si seas capaz de crearla― dijo feliz más para sí mismo que para mí.

― ¿Crear qué? ― pregunté confundida.

― Bueno se acabó el tiempo es hora de que regreses, no me olvides en el estante porque tengo mucho que enseñarte― dijo apresurado giñándome el ojo―Pero antes creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Antes de darme cuenta esta en el mundo de los espíritus y frente de mí estaban todos mis espíritus sonriéndome, el Rey de los Espíritus se hizo presente pocos segundos después con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Rey de los Espíritus!

― Felicidades, vieja amiga haz sido capaz de pasar la prueba― comentaba con su tono tan característicamente lento― sabía que lo ibas a hacer, si decides crearla tienes todo mi consentimiento vieja amiga, pero ten mucho cuidado.

― Pero ¿Crear qué? ―volví a preguntar impaciente.

Él sonrió.

―Lo sabrás cuando leas el libro, hasta pronto vieja amiga, que las estrellas guíen tu camino― concluyó con una enorme sonrisa mientras todo ante mí se desvanecía.

― Espera Rey ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ― Volví a preguntar mientras extendía mi mano hacía el Rey en un intento inútil de pararlo.

Todo se volvió negro y en pocos segundos estaba frente al libro en la cueva.

― ¿Por qué rayos tiene que haber tanto misterio? ¿Acaso les cuesta mucho decirlo de una vez y ya? ―pregunté furiosa.

― Lucy ¿Estas bien? ―pregunto Vulpécula preocupada a mi lado.

― Si, si estoy bien es solo que mucha información en un solo día ― respondí tomándome la cabeza con la mano derecha.

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

― ¿Con qué? ― respondí contestando inocentemente.

― ¿Cómo que con qué? Fuiste absorbida por el libro ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó un poco alterada.

― Oh, bueno básicamente fue una prueba del espíritu del libro para ver si yo era digna de tenerlo― conteste algo emocionada.

― ¿Y?

― ¡Pasé! El libro me dejo tenerlo para enseñarme todo sobre la magia celestial.

― Excelente porque con tu cabeza dura será un trabajo pesado el enseñarte, era obvio que necesitaría ayuda― dijo burlándose.

― ¡Oye! Aprendo rápido.

―Claro que si querida― contrataco sarcástica mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

―Espera Vulpécula ¿Qué hacemos con esta puerta? ― la frené de inmediato, ahora que había obtenido lo que estaba buscando tenía que saber sobre esa puerta y ¿Por qué mi madre la tenía?

― Hay que dejarla aquí eso es todo, vamos rápido quiero salir de aquí― dijo apresurada.

― Pero ¿Por qué mamá tenía una puerta vinculada a la magia de Zeref? ―pregunté una vez más.

―Porque también está vinculada a la magia celestial y fue usada para conectar épocas ¿Listo ya estas contenta? Quiero salir de aquí― respondió ya irritada, esa respuesta no me convencía del todo, puede que sea la verdad pero no era toda la verdad y aunque quería preguntarle no pude, quería saber la relación que tenía mi madre con Zeref o al menos con ese objeto que era creación del mago oscuro más temido pero en parte tenía miedo de escuchar una respuesta que arruinara la imagen que tenía de mi madre.

Caminamos rápidamente a la salida, le di un último vistazo a la cueva y cerré la puerta con llave y puse la clave de nuevo; caminamos sin hablar hasta el claro donde habíamos peleado.

― Que bien que quedo― comenté refiriéndome al lugar.

― Sí, lo sé yo lo restaure― presumió divertida.

Luego de pasar el claro tampoco hablamos de nada, cuando llegamos al agujero por donde caí Vulpécula se detuvo.

― ¿Vamos a salir por ahí? ―pregunté.

― Sí.

―Pero está bastante alto― cuestione incrédula.

― No me subestimes niña― dijo sonriendo me tomo de la cintura y agarró impulso para luego saltar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos fuera del hoyo.

― ¡Eso fue increíble! ―dije separándome de Vulpécula emocionada.

― Lo sé― dijo caminando― Vaya sí que se descuidó la mansión― comentó triste y decepcionada.

―Sí mi padre hizo un mal negocio y lo perdió todo― expliqué con melancolía.

―Qué pena― contestó desilusionada.

― Sí― dije de la misma manera.

― ¡Bueno! ―dijo de un pronto a otro alegre disipando por completo el ambiente deprimente― Es hora de salir ya estoy ansiosa por ver cómo ha cambiado el exterior en estos años― dijo emocionada mientras caminaba en un paso alegre y rápido, yo solo sonreí y la seguí.


	13. Raro Encuentro

Íbamos caminando por la ciudad para dirigirnos a la parada, era bastante divertido ver como Vulpécula paraba en cada establecimiento para ver que vendían, parecía un niña en una feria, pensé que ella sería seria y sin intereses al menos ese fue la primera impresión que me dio, una persona independiente, seria, malhumorada, arrogante, desinteresada, alguien con astucia y actitud burlista pero al parecer tenía un lado infantil muy divertido y no le importaba mostrarlo, aunque no la culpo por estar tan emocionada de ver todo, yo también lo estaría si tuviera que estar tantos años bajo tierra sola esperando, la verdad me hubiera vuelto loca, así que no le decía nada y la dejaba que viera todo lo que quisiese.

― Vulpécula si quieres algo tal vez pueda comprártelo, tu solo dime― le ofrecí cuando la vi viendo unos artefactos en una tienda.

― ¡¿De verdad?! Quiero decir… si insistes tal vez pueda tomar esa oferta― contesto sería disimulando su alegría la cual podía ver claramente por la luz reflejada en sus ojos esmeralda, yo sonreí y asentí.

― Bueno me gustaría este prendedor para el pelo― dijo enseñándomelo ocultando su entusiasmo, era muy bonito, estaba adornado con una flor que combinaba perfecto con su kimono.

― Claro ¿Cuánto vale señora? ― Le pregunte a la vendedora la cual parecía tener unos cuarenta años era bajita con el cabello negro y corto, su tez era blanca y su ojos achinados de un intenso negro que parecían como dos agujeros en su cara, su nariz y boca eran pequeñas y finas y la forma de su cara era redonda; me dedico una sonrisa antes de contestar.

― Vale 1000 jewels― contesto manteniendo la sonrisa.

― Ok, ya le doy el dinero― saque mi cartera y le di el equivalente completo del prendedor, Vulpécula estaba fascinada y eso me hacía sentir muy feliz ya que me gustaría tener una relación como la de mi mamá con ella, aunque sabía que no sería posible porque mi madre era muy elegante y refinada, y yo…bueno yo… yo no tanto pero aun así parece que le estoy cayendo bien.

―Vulpécula ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No deberías regresar al mundo de los espíritus? ―pregunté antes de llegar a la estación.

― Estoy bien, quiero viajar en tren, nunca lo he hecho― dijo aún con aire emocionado.

Suspiré, no había traído tanto dinero y la mayoría que había traído lo había gastado en el prendedor de Vulpécula, temía que no me alcanzara para ambos tiquetes.

― Mmmm ¿Crees que puedas regresar al mundo de los espíritus por un momento? Luego en el tren te vuelvo a invocar es que no me quedo mucho dinero― dije sonriendo.

Ella solo asintió desganada y desapareció.

Compre el tiquete y me dirigí al tren, espere que el tren arrancara y que recogieran mi tiquete para poder invocar a Vulpécula, cuando el encargado se fue saque la llave.

― Ábrete puerta de la constelación del zorro, Vulpécula― dije en voz baja tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, un halo de luz apareció frente de mí y de él salió Vulpécula, la cual se veía algo molesta.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Todos me empezaron a bombardear con preguntas estúpidas, hasta el Rey― se quejó cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento― Por eso no me gusta ir al mundo de los espíritus.

― Eso sí que es inusual― comente fingiendo una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunto indignada.

― Porque se supone que es tu hogar y el lugar donde recuperas fuerzas―explique mi punto de vista pero pude ver que ella no estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

― Sí, pero es muy aburrido, no hay absolutamente nada nuevo que ver en cambio aquí hay de todo, objetos interesantes, comidas, olores y personas diferentes, es muy animado.

― Mmmm no estoy segura, para mí el mundo de los espíritus es hermoso― dije pensativa.

― A primera vista lo es, pero el vivir ahí me vuelve loca, es como estar en el vacío y con muchas criaturas irritantes― decía molesta, yo solo sonreí incomoda.

― Si tú lo dices.

Pasamos el resto del viaje en silencio, yo solo observaba como ella se asomaba a la ventana admirando el paisaje, le era imposible ocultar su asombro, su cola se movía de lado a lado como la de un perro y sus orejas estaban totalmente erguidas percibiendo cualquier insignificante sonido, desvié mi vista a la ventana y me di cuenta que aún faltaba bastante para llegar, mis parpados empezaban a pesarme y sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño.

Vulpécula veía emocionada el pasar de las ciudades, árboles y uno que otro río, era la primera vez que viajaba en tren, los Heartfilia eran siempre muy reservados y casi nunca salían por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad, al ver un hermoso paisaje quiso enseñárselo a Lucy pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que había caído dormida, al parecer todo lo que había pasado horas atrás la había dejado exhausta, por supuesto que iba a caer rendida después de haber perdido casi por completo su magia, la prueba del libro y el montón de información que había descubierto no sería raro que cayera, más bien se había tardado.

― Tiene una mente y un cuerpo increíblemente resistentes― decía Vulpécula para sí misma, mientras se sentaba al lado de Lucy para que se recargara en ella.

.

Luego varias horas por fin habían llegado a Crocus, Vulpécula aún seguía sin ocultar su emoción al ver una ciudad tan grande y animada, Lucy seguía directo a su departamento media somnolienta aún que ni siquiera se fijó si Vulpécula la estaba siguiendo, sólo quería llegar y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Vulpécula al ver el estado de su maestra decidió seguirla de cerca y reprimir su intensa curiosidad por esa ciudad. Al llegar al departamento Lucy cayó en la cama de cabeza sin siquiera quitarse el bolso ni los zapatos, Vulpécula sonrió, le quito los zapatos y el bolso para después acomodarla bien en la cama y cobijarla.

Después de verificar que Lucy estaba bien se sentó en el sofá de la sala, miraba todo el lugar para ver si encontraba algo con que entretenerse, pero ese lugar estaba demasiado aburrido y no quería regresar al mundo de los espíritus, aunque después del incidente con Lucy las reservas de magia que tenía ya estaban en su límite y era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera que regresar a ese irritante lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía agotada; se recostó a lo largo del sillón dando un pesado suspiro cuando sintió que algo la había punzado en el costado derecho, de inmediato se incorporó y saco de su kimono lo que la había lastimado, era el prendedor que al verlo no dudo ni un segundo y se paró frente al espejo mientras intentaba prensar su cabello con el regalo de Lucy, sería el segundo regalo que recibe de una de sus dueñas, recogió la mitad de su cabello y con algo de dificultad lo prenso pero no quedo como ella esperaba, el prendedor quedó torcido y varios mechones sueltos, se lo quitó y volvió a intentarlo pero le quedaba igual, lo intento varias veces pero no lograba que le quedará como quería, estaba por dejarlo cuando sintió que unas manos agarraban su cabello y vio por el espejo a Lucy peinándola.

― Déjame ayudarte― le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le pedía con un ademán el prendedor, Vulpécula se lo entregó y hábilmente lo prensó en su pelo, luego tomo un espejo grande y lo puso detrás de Vulpécula para que pudiera ver el peinado por medio del reflejo del espejo que tenía en frente.

―Te queda muy bien― comentó Lucy con una amplia sonrisa, Vulpécula quedo por un momento sorprendida pero luego regresó a su indiferente humor.

―Por supuesto, soy yo quien lo está luciendo― dijo creída.

Lucy mantuvo la sonrisa y levanto la ceja en modo de una pequeña protesta.

― Gracias― comentó Vulpécula desganada― Deberías seguir durmiendo, mañana voy a empezar a entrenarte y vas a necesitar todas las energías que tengas para poder soportarlo.

― Esta bien― obedeció dirigiéndose para su cuarto de nuevo― tu deberías irte para el mundo de los espíritus, llevo más de cuatro horas teniéndote invocada, si quieres que recupere fuerza hazlo.

― Es cierto, disculpa― dijo desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer, era por eso que no estaba agotada antes, estaba usando el poder mágico de Lucy, con razón había quedado noqueada en el tren.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó confundida Lucy.

―No dijiste nada de poder quedarme con mi propia magia ¿O sí?

Lucy suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto cansada.

― Has lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir.

― Bien, lo haré― dijo emocionada.

Salió como una bala del departamento a recorrer la ciudad, Lucy logró verla por la ventana feliz de que se estuviera divirtiendo, subió su mirada al horizonte y vio como el sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas, con ese último paisaje en su mente cayó en manos de Morfeo.

Vulpécula iba paseando por todo el lugar viendo a las personas pasar y el montón de tiendas que habían, iba tan distraída que chocho con alguien haciendo que cayera sentada.

― ¿Podrías fijarte por donde vas? ―reprocho Vulpécula frotándose la frente con su mano derecha.

―Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde iba ¿Estas bien? ― dijo el desconocido extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

― Si estoy bien, esto no es nada― contestó recibiendo la generosa acción del desconocido.

― Me alegra oír eso― dijo levantándole de un tirón, Vulpécula alzó la vista para agradecerle al extraño pero la dejo anonadada el color de su pelo, aún en la poca claridad de la noche podía ver a la perfección las hebras rojas de su largo cabello como ondeaban al compás del sutil viento.

―Gracias― dijo aún en su ensoñación, era una mujer muy bella, majestuosa y poderosa, luego recordó a Lucy y su cara pasó a decepción pensando que ojalá su dueña se pareciera un poco más a esta mujer con la que se acababa de topar.

― Bueno me retiro, fue un gusto― dijo la pelirroja dándose vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

― Espera― la freno Vulpécula algo sorprendida por su acción ― Quiero decir ¿Eres de por aquí o vienes de paso?

― Solo vengo de paso, me dirijo a otra ciudad― dijo con una leve sonrisa.

― Que pena, esperaba que pudieras enseña… ¿Qué haces? ―pregunto confundida al ver como la mujer se le quedaba viendo las orejas.

― ¿Son reales? ―preguntó fascinada con su mano derecha en la barbilla mientras sus ojos brillaban.

― S-si los son― respondió retrocediendo un poco.

― ¿Puedo tocarlas? ― dijo acercando levemente las manos a sus orejas, emocionada.

―E-eso creo― accedió sorprendida, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

―Son muy suaves― dijo mientras las acariciaba cuando otra cosa le llamo la atención y sin preguntar tomo la cola de Vulpécula haciendo que esta diera un respingo y un leve grito.

― También tienes cola, increíble, es más suave aún― dijo frotándola en su cara y abrasando la esponjosa cola.

―Disculpa podías dejar mi cola―exigió Vulpécula, haciendo que la extraña se percatara de lo que había hecho y dejando la cola de inmediato.

― De veras lo siento mucho, me deje llevar― dijo para luego simular toser y quitar todo rastro de emoción― Creo que no podre serte de ayuda, ahora ando con un poco de prisa y no creo poder acompañarte― dijo volviendo a su seria expresión.

―Está bien, perdón por haberte atrasado.

― No te preocupes, bueno adiós, espero poder vernos pronto―dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se despedía con la mano.

―Adiós― contesto despidiéndose con la mano también, soltando un largo suspiro al ver que no era el tipo de persona que esperaba, en cierto modo era un poco más seria Lucy que ella, pero debía admitir que era una persona con la que no podría hacerle frente, aún no, si su maestra actual no se volvía más fuerte no podría sacar todo su potencial, volvió a suspirar y se dispuso a volver al departamento.


	14. Habilidades y Debilidades

Vulpécula regresaba a casa en un paso lento y constante, pensando en que tipo de entrenamiento sometería a su rubia dueña, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en la puerta del departamento, entro con cautela para evitar que Lucy se despertara pero para su sorpresa Lucy la estaba esperando.

― Bienvenida― dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ― ¿Cómo te fue en tu pequeño paseo?

Vulpécula estaba con sentimientos encontrados, no esperaba que Lucy se encontrara despierta esperándola después de semejante desgaste mágico, físico y mental.

― Bien, fue interesante― dijo manteniendo su indiferencia hacia Lucy.

― Me alegro, pensé que como no quieres regresar al mundo de los espíritus te puse un futón en la sala para que duermas cómoda y cualquier cosa puedes tocar mi puerta, aunque preferiría que fueras al mundo de los espíritus para que no desgastes mucho tu magia― comentaba mientras le enseñaba el lugar donde estaba situado el futón.

― Pensé que estarías durmiendo― le recriminó Vulpécula.

Lucy sonrió y volteo a verla.

― Sí, dormí un rato pero me desperté y decidí esperarte para enseñarte donde ibas a dormir… también tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

― Bien ¿Qué es?

― Esta vez quiero la respuesta completa― dijo la maga celestial cruzándose de brazos.

― Ya te había dicho que era porque estaba vinculada a la magia celestial― respondió en seguida sabiendo de antemano la pregunta que le iba a hacer su dueña.

― Esa respuesta es muy ambigua, sé que hay algo que me estas ocultando― recrimino molesta.

― ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? ― Contrataco Vulpécula.

― Porque quiero saber más de mamá, tanto su lado bueno como también su lado malo si es que tenía uno―respondí elevando mi voz.

― ¡OYE VECINA, DEJA DE HACER TANTO ALBOROTO! ― advirtió el inquilino de al lado.

El silencio reino en el departamento pero ni Lucy ni Vulpécula apartaban la mirada, era como si estuvieran peleando con la mirada, el silencio duro alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que Lucy hablo.

― Dime la verdad, ahora― ordeno endureciendo su expresión.

Vulpécula frunció más el ceño pero cedió ante la petición.

― Muy bien, pero para empezar no es como piensas, Layla-sama no tiene ningún lado oscuro, esa puerta fue creada con el propósito de traer a esta época a ciertas personas, Anna quien fue mi creadora abrió la puerta hace 400 años y Layla solo se dedicó a abrirla de este lado, eso es todo, fue una misión que se le dio y ella la cumplió.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―pregunto desconcertada.

― Si, es lo que sé.

―Pero…

―Escucha Lucy, no sé qué es lo que quieras saber en realidad, pero lo único que tienes que saber es que Layla-sama fue una excelente amiga, madre, esposa y dueña, es la persona a quien más respeto y cariño le he tenido… además tampoco se muchas cosas como crees; si eso es todo sería mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana te voy a levantar muy temprano para empezar con el entrenamiento― dijo empujándola directo a su cuarto.

― Muy bien como tú digas― dijo dirigiéndose obedientemente a su cama― Vulpécula sé que no te gusta pero deberías volver al mundo de los espíritus para reponer fuerzas también.

― Esta bien, hare lo que dices― correspondió derrotada― Pero como dije vendré mañana muy temprano para empezar el entrenamiento.

― Bien.

Vulpécula desapareció y Lucy se dirigió a su cuarto para por fin conciliar el sueño, apenas toco las cobijas quedó profundamente dormida.

Se podían ver con claridad unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda a pesar de la oscuridad, ojos calculadores y astutos asechando a su presa, el sol apenas empezaba a salir pero para Vulpécula el que su dueña no mostrara señales de despertarse después de haberle dicho que vendría temprano era inaceptable e irresponsable de su parte. Vulpécula se puso en cuatro patas y adoptó una postura de asecho, ondeaba su cola de un lado a otro, bajo sus orejas y movió sus hombros preparándose para saltar, tomó impulso pero el salto quedo a medias cuando vio a Lucy darse la vuelta.

―Ni se te ocurra― advirtió la maga con una mirada desafiante.

― ¿C-Cómo? ― preguntó Vulpécula en el suelo desconcertada.

― Pude sentir tú presencia e intenciones en el momento en el que entraste― explicó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al closet.

― ¿Aún mientras dormías?

― Sí, Loke me enseño a hacerlo, también desarrollé por mi cuenta como identificar las intenciones, nivel de poder mágico y tipo de magia del mago; aunque aún no lo he perfeccionado del todo pero resulta muy útil en mi trabajo― explicaba mientras se ponía su ropa de entrenamiento.

―Bien, como sea hazme un buen desayuno y una merienda para comer en el descanso y te sugiero que hagas bastante por que como mucho― le ordeno mientras se iba a sentar al sillón de la sala.

Lucy suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

Vulpécula por otra parte estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, no se esperaba que Lucy pudiera llegar hasta ese punto de sensibilidad hacia su alrededor con solo unos cuantos meses de entrenamiento, su nivel de aprendizaje no era broma, si seguía así estaba segura que en menos de un año, con su estricto entrenamiento y los conocimientos del libro podía superar a Anna sin duda, es posible que esté exagerando, primero debía ver con sus propios ojos la capacidad de aprendizaje, sus habilidades y hasta qué punto sería capaz de aguantar, y por lo que había visto podía llegar a ser alguien increíblemente fuerte, aunque ella quisiera negarlo estaba realmente contenta de haberse vuelto a encontrar con Lucy, le recordaba tanto a Layla-sama que hacía que su solitario corazón volviera a latir de felicidad y emoción.

―Bien, ya está todo listo― anunció Lucy sacando a Vulpécula de sus pensamientos.

― Ya era hora, estaba harta de esperar― soltó mostrándose irritada mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Lucy sonreía confundida al ver la actitud de Vulpécula, pero mejor se apuró y verifico que en su bolso tuviera todo.

― Bien, tengo todo― dijo al ver que en el bolso estaba el libro, la comida, una sábana para poner en el suelo, sus llaves y látigo; tomó las llaves del departamento, se dirigió a la puerta para salir y cerrar.

Eran como las seis de la mañana y las dos estaban de camino a la gran arena de los juegos mágicos; Vulpécula a pesar de seguir emocionada por ver tantas personas y cosas a su alrededor se controló más que el día anterior y se limitó a caminar al lado de su dueña viendo sus alrededores con sutileza.

Al llegar a la arena Lucy saludó a los guardias con una sonrisa siendo correspondida por estos, saco de su bolso una identificación para que le permitieran pasar, los guardias sonrieron y con gusto la dejaron entrar; cuando vieron que una extraña con características vulpinas iba a pasar la detuvieron de inmediato.

―Oigan ¿Qué les pasa? Yo vengo con ella― reclamó el espíritu muy molesta.

―Lucy-san ¿Quién es ella? ―pregunto uno de los guardias.

― Tranquilos, ella es uno de mis espíritus― explicaba la maga con una sonrisa.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas mientras se disculpaban y dejaron pasar a una molesta Vulpécula.

Ella entro sin verlos e iba con el ceño fruncido, cuando iban por la mitad del túnel que las llevaba hacía la arena rompió el silencio.

― ¿Por qué tanto drama sólo para entrar a una simple arena?

― Se supone que esta arena fue construida exclusivamente para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero la princesa y yo somos amigas así que me concedió el derecho de utilizarlo para mi entrenamiento.

― ¿Grandes Juegos Mágicos? ― repitió el ser estelar en forma de pregunta.

― Es un torneo que se realiza cada año entre los gremios oficiales de Fiore, los cuales escogen a 5 miembros que los represente, se realizan varias batallas y distintas pruebas y el vencedor se le declara como el gremio más fuerte de Fiore― explicó de manera automática como su tuviera esa definición previamente memorizada.

― Suena emocionante― dijo excitada moviendo su cola.

― Te gustan ese tipo de cosas ¿No?

―Es bastante refrescante y entretenido― contesto volviendo a su estado indiferente.

Lucy no sabía si el pasar tantos años en soledad y bajo tierra le afectó a su estado mental o solo trataba sin éxito alguno el verse cool e indiferente ante ella.

― ¿Qué gremio ganó el año pasado? ― preguntó pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza como si no le importará la respuesta, pero desgraciadamente para ella el movimiento rápido y constante de su cola la delataba.

Lucy se detuvo en seco al recordar todos los acontecimientos que vivieron en los juegos, habían pasado seis meses y medio, los cuales para ella han sido una eternidad, recordó la alegría, después de lo sucedido con los dragones por supuesto, de llegar a Magnolia con la copa de la victoria; de como pasaron de estar en el último lugar al primero, sonrió con nostalgia y añoranza al recordar las palabras de Natsu cuando en su primera batalla perdió, ella se había esforzado y dado todo de sí, pero por las artimañas del equipo contario perdió y no pudo conseguir los primeros puntos, en ese último ataque que iba a realizar se sentía tan confiada de que iba a ganar que la frustración y la humillación que sintió al escuchar los abucheos del público se multiplico siéndole imposible retener las lágrimas pero luego llego Natsu, como siempre, estaba ahí para ella y tenderle una mano haciéndola levantarse de nuevo, las palabras que decía siempre eran lo suficientemente fuertes para motivarla y hacerla seguir adelante. Puede que no esté ahora con ella pero todos los recuerdos y la terquedad de Natsu la seguían impulsando, cuando lo viera de nuevo definitivamente le enseñaría cuanto había entrenado también.

― ¿Y bien? ― cuestionó Vulpécula apareciendo de repente en el campo de visión de la rubia.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó sorprendida.

― ¿Quién ganó? ― preguntó un poco exasperada.

― Ah, bueno fue Fairy Tail― contestó con voz neutral y siguió a paso veloz.

Vulpécula había sido consiente de la pausa y la expresión de nostalgia que tuvo su dueña al hacer la pregunta.

― Fue tú gremio― afirmó con un suspiro.

Lucy se volvió a detener, duro varios segundos en silencio hasta que se dio la vuelta para ver a Vulpécula mostrando una sonrisa.

― Sí, fue el gremio al que pertenecí, pasaron muchas cosas y se disolvió hace medio año, pero ya no hablemos de eso hay que entrenar― explico aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, tomo la mano de Vulpécula y prácticamente la arrastro al interior de la arena.

― Bien, si es lo que deseas, empecemos con el estiramiento― dijo apenas estuvieron adentro― sería problemático que te desgarraras un musculo apenas empezando―explicó cruzándose de brazos.

―Ok― respondió mientras ponía su bolso a un lado.

―Luego de eso vas a correr unas 300 vueltas a la arena, hay que mejorar tu resistencia y condición física para poder seguir con el entrenamiento mágico.

― ¡¿T-trescientas vueltas?! ―reclamó incrédula pero después sonrío y asintió con determinación.

Lucy empezaba a hacer los estiramientos mientras Vulpécula la observaba fijamente, podía notar con cada movimiento la gran agilidad y flexibilidad que poseía, pudo ver también que tenía bastante fuerza y resistencia, y gracias a su anterior encuentro pudo experimentar un gran poder mágico, pero también notó que se distraía con facilidad, aunque no se moviera mal y reaccionara mentalmente rápido, sus movimientos no dejaban de ser torpes e indecisos; era obvio que dudaba de ella misma lo cual la hacía desconcentrarse y desesperarse haciéndola perder, también al parecer cuando algo inesperado y peligroso se dirigía directamente hacía ella se congelaba, lo que obviamente la ponía con una considerable desventaja. Mientras Vulpécula analizaba la situación sin quitarle los ojos de encima Lucy ya llevaba unas noventa vueltas sin mostrar cansancio alguno, extrañamente se le hacía más fácil que de costumbre, lo más probable es que se debía a que no llevaba puestas las pesas, al sentir su cuerpo más ligero no se cansaba y podía ir a un paso más veloz, a las doscientas treinta vueltas sus energías empezaban a abandonarla haciendo que su ritmo descendiera, sus muslos ardían y sus plumones empezaban a pedir descanso, aun así Lucy seguía corriendo, ya no le faltaban tantas y no podía parar así cómo así.

―Excelente resistencia física―mencionaba asombrada Vulpécula para sí misma.

Luego de las vueltas, Lucy cayó prácticamente desecha en el suelo.

― ¿Qué haces? No puedes parar así de repente después de haber corrido tanto, levántate y camina un poco mientras haces ejercicios de respiración― le exigió de inmediato el espíritu.

― S..sí― apenas es que pudo pronunciar la maga, mientras que con dificultad se ponía de pie, Vulpécula al verla la ayudo a incorporarse y a que caminara un poco alrededor.

―Lo hiciste muy bien, no creí que fueras a resistir las 300 vueltas, creí que harías unas diez y te rendirías.

―U…ulti…ultima…mente no…sé….cuál…es el sig…nifi…cado…de…esa…pa.. ― decía Lucy entre resoplidos.

―Puedo verlo, sigue inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca para que tu ritmo cardiaco se estabilice y podamos seguir con el entrenamiento.

―Sí.

...

 **Hola! Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización y de verdad estoy muy apenada, lo siento mucho, si es que todavía leen este fanfic en realidad les agradezco de todo corazón que lo sigan leyendo, esta vez en serio voy a tratar de publicar capítulos más seguido.**


	15. Confusión

Después de haber dado como unas tres vueltas más caminando Vulpécula la dejo descansar y comer algo.

―Apúrate a comer, que no tenemos toda la vida― fue lo que dijo Vulpécula para después sentarse a comer con ella, el silencio reinaba, pero tampoco era incomodo, la primera en terminar sin duda fue Vulpécula, estaba más que claro que nadie le ganaría con esa manera tan salvaje de devorar la comida, Lucy aún le faltaba la mitad así que Vulpécula se recostó mientras ella terminaba.

― Cuando termines quiero que saques el libro― le ordenó mientras veía las nubes pasar.

― ¡Sí! ― contesto emocionada y se apresuraba a comer.

Cuando termino de comer rápidamente tomo el libro y se dirigió al centro de la arena mientras Vulpécula se incorporó y la siguió a paso veloz. Lucy puso el libro en el suelo y lo abrió justo a la mitad, donde un cegador destello apareció y de este salió un apuesto joven de estatura alta, contextura delgada pero definida con un esmoquin, piel blanca, ojos violetas y cabello azabache el cual se encontraba en constante movimiento.

― Hola Milo― saludo con entusiasmo Lucy al espíritu que salió del libro.

― Buenos días Lucy-sama― respondió el saludo colocando su mano derecha en su pecho y haciendo una pequeña reverencia― ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

― Bueno, es para que me ayudes a entrenar― respondió mientras Vulpécula se acercaba a ellos.

― También estoy aquí para ayudar, así no tienes que preocuparte por que la carga sea muy dura para ti ― dijo dirigiéndose a Milo con la intención de molestar a Lucy.

― Te dije que aprendo rápido―reclamó la maga.

― Eso ya lo veremos― respondió Vulpécula sonriendo con malicia.

Ya era pasado el mediodía y Lucy aún seguía entrenando, lo primero que Milo le pidió a Lucy fue que invocara a alguno de sus espíritus sin llave, cuando invocó a Plue sin la llave estaba realmente asombrado, Vulpécula también, pero le preocupaba más la cantidad de magia que tenía que gastar para compensar el no usar la llave, realmente no era nada bueno ese desgaste descomunal de magia. Vulpécula de inmediato preguntó que había sido eso y le grito por no haberle dicho nada al respecto, Lucy le contó lo que había sucedido semanas atrás, la manera en que los invocaba sin la llave y lo que había pasado cuando salvó a Loke.

― ¿El Rey apareció solo por algo que dijiste? ― preguntó Vulpécula demasiado sorprendida.

― En realidad no estoy segura si fue solo por eso― respondió Lucy un poco insegura.

― Es lo único que se ajusta, pero aún sigue siendo muy extraño que alguien tan poderoso tomará las palabras de una maga novata tan enserio como para aclararle en persona que la ley no puede ser cambiada― razono Milo sin salir de su expectación― Y a pesar de haber dicho claramente eso, tomo en cuenta sus palabras y le hizo caso, eso es impresionante y a la vez realmente extraño y sospechoso.

― ¿Sospechoso? ―pregunto confundida la maga.

― Por supuesto, piénsalo, porque alguien con tanto poder como el soberano del Mundo Espiritual tomaría tan enserio las palabras de una mocosa sin experiencia, además el hecho de haber "admitido" que la regla estaba errónea y que haría una excepción contigo, es demasiado raro― contesto Vulpécula irritada.

― Tienes razón, la verdad nunca lo pensé, creí que el Rey simplemente era muy amable.

― Lo es, no hay duda de eso, pero en cuanto se refiere a reglas no creo que haya alguien más estricto que él― explicó Milo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio mientras meditaban sobre el asunto, Lucy a pesar de ser amante de ese tipo de acertijos no podía concentrarse en ello, simplemente sentía que estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo de entrenamiento, quería hacerse más fuerte lo más pronto posible y el estar ahí parados sin hacer nada no iba a ayudar.

― Oigan chicos creo que esto puede esperar, tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento, además siento que eso también puede relacionarse con mamá― dijo Lucy sacando a ambos espíritus de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Por qué piensas que Layla-sama esté involucrada? ― cuestiono Vulpécula.

― Porque mientras estaba en la prueba justo antes de aparecer frente a Milo tuve como una especie de visión donde veía a mi madre hablar con el Rey y pude escuchar también que el Rey decía "grave peligro" y que mi madre con alivio decía mi nombre― explicó Lucy.

― ¿Grave peligro? ― preguntó Milo incrédulo.

― Sí, pero aún no logro entender cuál peligro o que significa y tampoco entiendo por que mamá dijo mi nombre con tanto alivio― respondió la maga con un atisbo de irritación.

―Supongo que es algo que con el tiempo sabremos― menciono Vulpécula llamando la atención de ambos― Es probable que vuelvas a tener esa visión y tal vez más clara o puede que cuando llegue el momento el Rey de los Espíritus te diga que es lo que pasa, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en prepararte para ese supuesto peligro.

― Tienes razón― apoyo Lucy.

― Por supuesto, yo siempre la tengo―dijo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante jactándose del apoyo que le había dado su dueña.

Lucy solo suspiro y no respondió nada, en cambio Milo no soportaba ver el trato de Vulpécula hacia su maestra, se suponía que ella era su dueña, debía tratarla con respeto, pero en cambio la menospreciaba y se mofaba de ella.

― Como sea― interrumpió Milo dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a Vulpécula para luego relajarla y mirar a la maga―Lucy-sama me gustaría que practiquemos su resistencia mágica, que ampliemos más su contenedor como lo ha está haciendo, me gustaría averiguar si puede llegar a abrir una puerta dorada, tal vez la de Leo o Virgo que son las que más consumen, pero si veo que es peligroso me temo que tendré que detenerla, de nada sirve entrenar si va a sobre exigir su cuerpo y lesionarse permanentemente ¿Está de acuerdo?

― Esta bien, pero yo sé que lo voy a lograr― respondió sonriendo.

―Excelente― Sonrió complacido, mientras Vulpécula aún con los brazos cruzados los miraba con el ceño fruncido, con su habitual humor.

La maga continuó su entrenamiento de expandir su contenedor mágico hasta altas horas de la noche, tanto Milo como Vulpécula le decían que parará, pero Lucy aún no quería, así que solo se detuvo cuando el cansancio no la dejo continuar y cayo dormida en medio de la arena.

Milo la cargo mientras comentaba lo arriesgado que sería un entrenamiento así con alguien tan terco y descuidado como Lucy, Vulpécula no pudo hacer más que asentir. La llevaron al departamento y la dejaron descansar en su habitación, Milo regresó al libro mientras que Vulpécula se quedó junto a ella.

Lejos de las ciudades en lo profundo de un bosque se encontraban dos amigos acostados sobre el césped, en medio de un claro al lado de un lago rodeado de árboles, uno de ellos se encontraba profundamente dormido mientras que el otro contemplaba las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena de esa noche.

Natsu suspiro por décima vez, por más que lo intentara no podía dormir, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, él estaba totalmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba bien, lo hacía por sus amigos pero cuando no se encontraba ocupado siempre llegaba a él la incertidumbre si de la manera en lo que lo hizo fue la correcta, yéndose de su hogar, pero aunque quisiera verlos no lo haría, no hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a todos, se aseguraría de que no volvería a pasar lo de Igneel y no permitiría por nada del mundo que volviera a suceder lo de Lucy del futuro, y como en un dos por tres Lucy volvía a llenar su mente, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo, si se sentiría sola, si dormía bien, si podía pagar la renta y otros pensamientos simples y cotidianos sobre ella empezaban a llegar a su mente, y al ver las estrellas le recordaban mucho más a ella, después de todo ella era una maga celestial. No podía engañarse, la extrañaba demasiado, era por ella que lo inundaba la duda de si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, también las ganas de regresar eran principalmente por ella, a pesar de que quería ver a todos, Lucy era la que más le hacía falta. Natsu fijo la vista hacia la luna y de repente dentro de la circunferencia lunar vio el rostro sonriente de su rubia amiga, él se sentó rápidamente agitado ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntaba el pelirosa, posó su mano sobre el pectoral donde sentía su corazón, el cual había dado un salto que nunca había sentido le había dolido tanto, inclusive más que un puñetazo en la cara, empezó a preocuparse pensando que había agarrado alguna enfermedad ya que sentía cierto calor en su cara, cosa que es extremadamente raro el sentir calor para un dragon slayer de fuego; se acercó al lago y se lavó la cara, se sentó con la cabeza gacha dejando que las gotas de agua escurrieran por su rostro,

sin entender nada; se sentía tan confundido en esos momentos con respecto a lo que le pasaba a su mente y cuerpo ¿Por qué pasaba eso siempre que su amiga pasaba por su mente? Se volvió a recostar al lado de un tranquilo y durmiente Happy, el cual ignoraba por lo que estaba pasando su compañero. Después de darle tantas vueltas a eso durante un par de horas se rindió y decidió mejor no pensar y dejar que todo fluyera, al poco tiempo empezó quedarse dormido con recuerdos del gremio y en especial del tiempo que paso con Lucy.


	16. ¿Predicción?

Me encontraba de nuevo en la oscuridad, otra vez se mostraba ante mi como las personas más importantes para mí se alejaban y como sentía mi corazón romperse en millones de fragmentos, mientras estaba arrodillada con la vista en el suelo y las lágrimas saliendo por si solas, unos pies se colocaron en mi campo de visión, reconocería donde fuera esas sandalias y los pies del dueño, de hecho reconocería cualquier parte de él hasta con los ojos cerrados; la esperanza y alegría iluminaron mi rostro e inmediatamente alce mi vista para ver su sonriente rostro, pero para mí desgracia no fue lo que esperaba.

― ¿N..Natsu? ―dije apenas audible, mi garganta se secó impidiéndome articular palabra alguna. Sí era Natsu pero no el mismo de siempre, ese no era mi Natsu, su sonrisa infantil y traviesa había sido remplazada por una siniestra, sus ojos cálidos eran helados y con sed de sangre, parecía un monstruo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién? ¿Quién es esa persona frente a mí? De repente pude ver como el rostro de Natsu se retorcía en una mueca de dolor, una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho y me dirigió una mirada de súplica, yo de inmediato trate de acercarme a él, pero retrocedió y me empujo mandándome lejos, vi como su rostro paso a sorpresa para luego verse las manos con repulsión.

Caí varios metros lejos de él, pero me volví a levantar dirigiéndome de nuevo hacía él, Natsu retrocedió aterrado, yo sólo seguí, no podía dejarlo, no cuando estaba sufriendo tanto, me apresuré y tomé su mano, Natsu se sobresaltó y comenzó a temblar, su mano comenzó a hervir tanto que sentía como mi piel se quemaba, pero no iba soltarlo, no iba a dejarlo solo.

― Natsu― dije su nombre suavemente para tratar de calmarlo, pero él soltó un grito que me lastimaron los oídos, él se retorcía, no sabía que hacer para calmarlo cuando de repente una luz dorada emano de mi cuerpo y mis llaves comenzaron a brillar.

Vulpécula dormía profundamente en un futton hasta que un sonido la despertó, movió su oreja izquierda en dirección a Lucy, que era de donde provenía el sonido, Vulpécula se levantó somnolienta mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos, y se acercó aperezada a la cama hasta que vio como Lucy se removía en la cama incomoda, su ceño se fruncía y de su garganta salían quejidos sutiles de sufrimiento, Vulpécula la veía extrañada, y no sabía si despertarla o no, pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa al ver que una luz dorada envolvía el cuerpo de Lucy.

― Lucy… no es posible― dijo Vulpécula con voz entrecortada sin poder creerse lo que veía.

Lucy volvía a retorcerse, pero esta vez bruscamente, Vulpécula salió de inmediato de su ensoñación y sin pensarlo dos veces sacudió fuertemente a Lucy para despertarla. La maga abrió sus ojos de golpe incorporándose en segundos, su respiración era agitada y estaba bañada en sudor, pasaba su mirada por la habitación desesperada, Vulpécula la miraba preocupada y confundida hasta que se sorprendió al ver como lágrimas empezaban a brotar delos ojos de su dueña.

― Lucy ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto Vulpécula llamando su atención.

― Vul…pécula― logro decir débilmente para luego tirarse a los brazos del espíritu y llorar desconsolada.

Vulpécula quedó inmóvil ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Qué diablos sucedía? El espíritu se hacía esas preguntas mientras veía, sin saber qué hacer, como su dueña lloraba descontrolada y temblaba contra su cuerpo, movía sus brazos torpemente sin saber dónde colocarlos; pero de repente un recuerdo llego a su cabeza; un recuerdo de cuando aún Layla estaba con vida y Lucy estaba pequeña, un recuerdo de como Layla había puesto delicadamente la mano sobre la llorona niña y frotaba gentilmente para calmar el llanto de Lucy.

Vulpécula inconscientemente después de haber recordado eso imito lo que su antigua dueña había hecho, poso con suavidad su mano sobre la cabeza de Lucy y empezó a deslizar con gentileza una y otra vez la cabeza de la muchacha.

Lucy abrió sus ojos con asombro al sentir la caricia sobre su cabeza, y de repente se acordó de su madre, cerró los ojos y dejó que Vulpécula continuará, era una sensación tan cálida, Lucy sentía como si su madre la estuviera reconfortando, su respiración se regulo y las lágrimas y los temblores se fueron, fue cuando sintió que el espíritu se había detenido, Lucy alzó su cabeza para ver a Vulpécula la cuál instintivamente la apartó y de inmediato se cruzó de brazos y se aclaró la garganta.

―Parece que ya estás bien, ya estaba harta de escuchar tus lloriqueos.

Lucy suspiro para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Vulpécula y sonreír.

― Gracias Vulpécula.

― N..No sé de qué me tienes que agradecer― dijo entrecortado luego de percatarse que era lo que había hecho― Sólo fue algo que hice inconscientemente al recordar a Layla-sama como calmaba tus irritantes lloriqueos.

― Umm así que inconscientemente si te preocupas por mí― comentó Lucy en son de burla colocando su mano derecha en su boca ocultando una sonrisa burlesca.

― ¡P..por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo lo hice para que pararas ese irritante llanto que no me dejaba dormir! ― gritó Vulpécula poniéndose a la defensiva.

Lucy mantuvo su sonrisa al ver como Vulpécula murmuraba entre dientes con un leve rubor en las mejillas, hasta que se acordó del sueño que tuvo, las imágenes de un Natsu que ella no conocía, el sufrimiento que vio en esa usual cara sonriente le pusieron los pelos de punta y empezó a temblar de nuevo.

Vulpécula se percató de la conducta de Lucy casi en seguida.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Nada― respondió la rubia tratando de calmarse.

― ¿Ah? ― alzó el espíritu la voz sobresaltando a la maga― A mí ni me vengas con eso, si no es nada entonces no hagas estúpidas e irritantes expresiones que me enfurecen, en serio odio eso de las personas, si no quieres decir nada entonces no hagas preocupar a los demás.

― ¡Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto! ―grito el inquilino de al lado mientras golpeaba la pared, las dos quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, la primera en hablar fue Vulpécula.

― ¿Y bien?

― ¿Qué?

― Escúpelo de una vez, maldición― ordenó Vulpécula demasiado irritada.

― Es que ya te dije que no fue nada, solo fue un mal sueño, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

― ¿Qué soñaste? ― continuo demandante Vulpécula.

― En se…

― Dilo― interrumpió cortante.

Lucy se quedó en silencios un par de segundos para después suspirar.

― Ya he soñado esta parte anteriormente, estoy en un sitio oscuro mientras veo como las personas que amaba caminan lejos de mí, y siento un extremo dolor en mi pecho, y antes soñé otra cosa la cual no logro quitármela de la cabeza, caí de rodillas destrozada al ver como todos se marchaban, luego apareció la persona que me brinda fuerza y esperanzas pero al levantar la vista― Lucy se detuvo al recordar tan horrorosa vista.

― ¿Al levantar la vista?

― Vi a un Natsu que nunca había visto antes, sus ojos eran helados y sin emociones, su sonrisa juguetona era remplazada por una sonrisa siniestra y con sed de sangre, y parecía estar sufriendo, como si alguien más lo estuviera manipulando y luego al acercarme a él sucedió algo tan extraño, mi cuerpo empezó a brillar al igual que mis llaves y luego fue ahí donde me despertaste.

El espíritu quedo pensativa unos segundos "¿Acaso Lucy heredó también ese poder?" Alzó su vista hacia la rubia la cual la miraba intrigada. "Es muy pronto para saberlo" pensaba Vulpécula, así que mejor decidió no comentarle sobre ese tema.

― Con que Natsu ¿Es tu novio? ― preguntó Vulpécula de manera burlista y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo. Lucy quedo en shock y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, Vulpécula podía jurar que podía ver el vapor saliendo de sus mejillas.

― ¿Q..Q.. estás diciendo? P..Po...Por supuesto que no, es solo un amigo, mi compañero de Fairy Tail― respondió totalmente alterada.

― Mmmm― Vulpécula la miraba con ojos asechadores y tenía una sonrisa juguetona, se iba a divertir en grande con lo que había descubierto― Entonces él te gusta.

Lucy retrocedió un poco aún sonrojada "¡No le conté mi sueño para que me hiciera este tipo de interrogación!"

― ¿E..En eso es en lo que te fijas después de haberte contado lo que soñé? ― preguntó tratando de zafarse de ese incomodo interrogatorio.

Vulpécula sonrió más ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron, Lucy sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda.

― Así que no lo niegas―afirmó mientras se acercaba a ella.

― ¿Q..Qué cosa? ― preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

― El hecho que te gusta ese tal Natsu.

― C..claro que me gusta, es un gran amigo y compañero― contestó mientras retrocedía de semejante presencia, sentía como si la fuera a cazar.

― Ok, entonces voy a cambiar el término, tú amas a ese tal Natsu― dijo acorralándola en la pared.

Lucy no sabía qué hacer, la verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente sobre eso, no tenía tiempo para eso.

― ¿Por qué me estas preguntando eso? No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas, además ¿Por qué te importa? ― preguntó un poco más decidida pero aún sonrojada.

Vulpécula suspiró, pensó que podría sacarle más pero no fue así.

― Tienes razón no tenemos tiempo que perder― dijo alejándose― Pero voy a decirte una cosa y no quiero que me hagas repetirla.

Lucy simplemente asintió

― El hecho de que me seas irritante no quiere decir que no me agrades, eres mi dueña y la hija de Layla-sama así que cualquier cosa que te pase es obvio que me va a importar― confesó con su mirada desviada, el ceño fruncido y un leve rubor.

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto la rubia incrédula.

― ¡Te dije que no lo voy a repetir! ― gritó el espíritu molesta.

Lucy parpadeo varias veces y luego sonrió ampliamente.

― ¡Gracias!

― ¡Vecina, ya para con ese escándalo! ― volvió a gritar la persona de al lado.

― Lo siento― se disculpó Lucy en voz baja.

― Bueno, parece que aquí termina nuestra discusión así que yo me voy a dormir― anunció el espíritu.

Lucy hizo lo mismo, se acostó en su cama pero no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño dándoles vueltas a lo que había soñado.

Ya habían pasado las semanas y Lucy volvía al trabajo, dándole menos tiempo de entrenar, que por lo general siempre entrenaba apenas salía del trabajo y seguía hasta altas horas de la noche, al igual que en el trabajo no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de recolectar información de los miembros de Fairy Tail, en especial de Natsu y Happy, con los cuales no podía dar con ellos.

― ¿Dónde demonios se metieron? ¿Cómo es posible que alquien así de desastrozo no deje ni un solo rastro? ― se preguntaba Lucy en su habitación mientras ponía ubicaciones de otros miembros de Fairy Tail en la pared.

― ¿No crees que estás siendo algo obsesiva y entrometida? Si no los encuentras es por que no quieren ser encontrados― comentó Vulpécula, quien estaba acostada en la cama de Lucy.

Lucy la miro a los ojos y luego aparto la vista con una mirada triste viendo un recorte de periodico que tenia en las manos.

― Es posible que tengas razón, pero lo único que quiero saber es si se encuentran bien, no es como si los fuera a obligar a reunirnos de nuevo solo no quiero cortar el lazo que hice con la única familia que me ha visto como soy en realidad.

Vulpécula se mantuvo en silencio.

* * *

Aún lejos de las ciudades estaba Natsu y Happy entrenando, hacia varias semanas que algo extraño se empezaba a dibujar en el brazo derecho de Natsu, él simplemente lo ignoro y siguió entrenando igual que siempre, Happy aún así se mostraba preocupado pero trataba de hacer lo mismo.

― ¿Qué dices amigo, comemos ya? ― pregunto Natsu a su fiel compañero.

―Aye Sir

Ambos caminaron hacia el campamento improvisado que tenían, agarraron sus cañas de pescar y lanzaron el hilo a un lago que tenían cerca.

― Ya me estoy cansando del pescado― suspiró Natsu con mucho pesar. Happy volteo su cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada llena de indignación al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

― Es broma― se corrigió de inmediato Natsu mientras le caían gotas de sudor por la frente, de verdad no quería escuchar otro sermón de Happy por haber dicho que no quería pescado.

Happy dirigió lentamente su mirada al lago de nuevo de manera desconfiada, el pelirosa suspiro aliviado.

Natsu enserio que no quería pescar ese día, después de tanto entrenamiento su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos proteína de verdad, estaba seguro que no le bastaría la de los pescados.

― Happy ya casi vengo, tengo que ir a orinar― anunció Natsu como excusa para poder ir a cazar algo más grande.

― No hacía falta que lo mencionaras― comentó Happy con cierto tono entre irritado e incómodo.

― Sí no lo hago igual me hubieras preguntado― respondió mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Natsu no se detuvo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos para que Happy no lo escuchase, ahí fue cuando empezó la caza por algo más de carne, con su olfato súper desarrollado comenzó a rastrear algún jabalí o cerdo salvaje, al cabo de un par de segundos sonrió al olfatear a poco metros una manada numerosa de cerdos salvajes los cuales estaban concentrados buscando comida por los alrededores y habían otros que solo se recostaban a dormir bajo los arbustos; Natsu sonrió, iba a ser demasiado fácil coger al menos cuatro de los grandes, cuando estaba a punto de saltarles en cima su brazo empezó a brillar, los cerdos al ver el resplandor salieron huyendo, Natsu se limitó a tratar de quitarse esa luz de su brazo la cual de repente empezó a recorrerle una quemazón y ardor por todo el brazo derecho, Natsu empezó a caminar hacia el lago para poder calmar esa quemazón que sentía en su brazo, pero apenas llego a la mitad del camino se tambaleo y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol, su respiración era agitada e irregular, estaba empapado en sudor y sus pulsaciones eran inestables y dolorosamente fuertes, tenía sujeto su brazo con mucha fuerza tratando de mitigar el dolor. Pasó unos diez minutos para que ese dolor infernal desapareciera, a medida de que el dolor se iba también lo hacia la luz, poco antes de que la luz se extinguiera Natsu pudo ver con claridad la figura que se estaba formando en su brazos semanas atrás, sus ojos se dilataron y su garganta se secó; lo que estaba tatuado a lo largo de su brazo era un dragón totalmente rojo, en esa imagen podía sentir un gigantesco poder, estaba completamente seguro que se trataba del poder de Igneel.

― Gracias Igneel, con esto podré derrotar a Acnologia― decía mientras cerraba su puño a la altura de su cara con una expresión de pura determinación.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS! SIGO VIVA! En verdad lamento estar ausente tanto tiempo, la verdad es sigo con la tesis, por ese motivo no pude seguir con la fanfic, pero espero poder terminarlo, como dicen "lento pero seguro"

Para compensar la tardanza les hice dos ilustraciones, espero les guste.

Como siempre les agradezco mucho el que voten y los comentarios :3

Bye Bye


	17. Llave

―Este libro es increíble―manifestó Lucy impresionada.

La maga tenía varias semanas de estar leyendo el libro que le había dejado su madre, había aprendido mucho más el funcionamiento de la magia celestial y también había aprendido hechizos poderosos, los cuales aún le faltaba perfeccionar.

―Es una pena que no funcionen los lentes de lectura rápida.

Lucy se encontraba en la sala de su departamento sentada en el sofá con una taza de papitas que comía mientras leía el libro, cuando de repente algo escrito en el libro llamo toda su atención, agarro fuertemente el libro y lo acercó más a su rostro para verificar que lo que estaba leyendo era verdad.

― No puede ser ¿En serio es posible? ― se preguntó sin poder creerlo y luego recordó la conversación con Milo durante la prueba y el Rey de los espíritus "Cómo crear la llave más peligrosa que hay" había comentado Milo "Sí decides crearla tienes mi consentimiento vieja amiga" había proclamado el Rey de los espíritus.

― ¡Entonces se referían a la creación de la llave que invoca el poder y al Rey! ― exclamó Lucy fuera de sí.

―Parece que ya llegó a esa parte del libro― dijo Milo saliendo del libro.

― ¡Milo!― exclamó Lucy sorprendida, prácticamente su alma salía de su boca y había soltado el libro al elevar las manos.

― Lamento haberla asustado― se disculpó Milo conteniendo una carcajada al ver la exagerada exaltación que había hecho su rubia dueña.

― No te preocupes― contestó Lucy tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Milo espero pacientemente sin decir ni una palabra hasta que Lucy se recuperara, sabía que cuando le preguntara se le iba a ir encima a que le explicara con más detalle y como lo predijo Lucy lo hizo, la maga se abalanzo a Milo en cuanto se recuperó y se acordó lo que había leído.

― ¡Milo quiero que me expliques eso de crear una llave! ―exigió exaltada.

― Por supuesto que si Lucy-sama― respondió calmado mientras apartaba delicadamente las manos de Lucy de sus hombros― Pero primero necesito que se calme, es un tema muy largo y un tanto delicado― explicó dejando las manos de Lucy.

― Claro, lo siento es solo que…

― Lo sé― interrumpió Vulpécula tajante― es el poder del Rey de los Espíritus, es obvio que quieres conseguirlos, ahora todo tiene sentido.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto la rubia confundida.

― Por favor Lucy, es obvio que lo que te importa es el poder, no te importa nada más.

― ¡Vulpécula! ― gritó Milo advirtiendo de que paré

― ¡Cállate!

― Vulpécula― comenzó Lucy preocupada― ¿Qué pasa?

― No me vengas con esas falsas actuaciones ahora, creí que eras diferente de los demás magos altaneros pero veo que eres igual, que lo único que les importa es el poder.

― Vulpécula― dijo más firme― es cierto, necesito más poder― al decir eso el espíritu de la constelación del zorro levanto sus orejas y su expresión era de enfado pero también con mucha decepción― pero no solo porque lo quiera para mí, sino para poder proteger a mis amigos y no usarlos a ustedes de escudo, ya deberías saberlo, y sobre la llave no me interesan los poderes del Rey― los espíritus al escuchar eso la miraron confundida.

― Entonces…― dijo Milo confundido.

― Quiero saber si con esa manera de crear la llave del rey se puede usar para crear la de Aquarius― contó finalmente con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Vulpécula incrédula.

― De hecho cuando leí sobre la creación de la llave no se me ocurrió crear la del Rey si no restaurar la de Aquarius por eso me exalte tanto.

Vulpécula abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo, simplemente bajo la cabeza y las orejas cayeron igual.

― Yo… yo lo siento― se disculpó avergonzada― yo me sentí ansiosa por un momento al pensar que cuando adquieras ese enorme poder te volverías igual que esos bastardos egoístas que solo piensan en sí mismos.

― No tienes que preocuparte de eso, te prometo que jamás voy a cambiar mi manera de pensar hacia ustedes.

― Genial, entonces voy a tener que seguir soportando a la cabeza hueca y llorona― dijo viéndola de manera burlona pero con una gran sonrisa.

― Eso creo― contestó la maga mientras reía.

Ambas reían alegremente mientras que Milo solo se encontraba de espectador, el espíritu del libro decidió acercarse y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambas.

― Disculpen, pero ya que se arregló todo me parece que es mejor dejar de estar desaprovechando el tiempo.

―Cierto ― dijo la maga percatándose de que ya había perdido tiempo en esa discusión ― Milo quiero que me expliques como crear una llave.

― El proceso de crear una la llave física en sí es sencillo, lo complicado es el viaje que tiene que hacer para poder hacer la invocación del espíritu celestial a la llave, por el motivo de que es un lugar donde la concentración de etherano es alta y también necesita tener una enorme cantidad de magia, después de todo es al Rey que va a invocar― termino de resumir de manera breve.

― ¿Pero si solo quiero hacer una llave dorada no necesitaría tanta magia o sí? ―preguntó Lucy

― En realidad hay un inconveniente en eso, si la llave de Aquarius no se hubiese roto para invocar al Rey no habría problema en crear otra pero como este no es el caso la única manera de poder reparar la llave es que se cree la llave por la que se hizo el sacrificio, es decir la llave del Rey; cuando la llave del Rey tenga forma física el intercambio de romper la llave por invocación se revertirá y la llave destruida volverá― explicó Milo de manera calmada como si estuviera contando una leyenda.

― ¿Es en serio? ― preguntó Lucy incrédula cayendo de rodillas mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de su ojos y recorrer sus pálidas mejillas― por fin podré ver a Aquarius ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos de inmediato.

La rubia se apresuró en dirigirse a su habitación a empacar lo necesario para el viaje.

― Alto― la detuvo Vulpécula― ¿Tienes esos oídos de adorno?

― ¿Qué?

― Lucy-sama le dije que para poder invocar el espíritu a la llave se necesitara demasiada magia y con la cantidad que tiene ahora solo logrará destruir su cuerpo si lo intenta.

― ¿Todavía no tengo la suficiente magia? ― preguntó Lucy decepcionada.

―Me temo que no Lucy-sama

― Vamos ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué porque entrenaste un poco estos últimos meses ibas a incrementar tanto tu magia? Si acaso subiste un 5% de la magia, así que no pongas esa cara y ponga su trasero a entrenar más―expresó Vulpécula duramente pero con un tono motivador.

Lucy se desparramó en el sofá dejando salir un audible suspiro de decepción, Vulpécula dio un paso hacia ella con la intención de regañarla pero Milo se puso en medio y mostro un gesto con la mano de que tuviera un poco más de paciencia, el espíritu del zorro accedió a regañadientes; luego de varios segundos Lucy se levantó del sofá con determinación en su rostro, Milo sonrió satisfecho y Vulpécula a su manera también.

Al día siguiente en la madrugada Lucy se encontraba en la arena entrenando junto a ambos espíritus, Milo le enseñaba a incrementar su poder mágico y Vulpécula le enseñaba a realizar hechizos de alto nivel y a pelear ya fuera cuerpo a cuerpo o en el empleo conjunto a la magia.

Y como había dicho Vulpécula, su poder mágico había incrementado pero no la cantidad que ella esperaba, el entrenamiento para incrementar su poder mágico era parecido al de capricornio pero doble de duro, los primeros días fueron agotadores, lograba liberar bastante poder mágico pero apenas la liberaba se desvanecía, por lo cual no podía liberarla de manera constante los primeros días de varios meses de tortura que le esperaban.

Los meses pasaban y el incremento del poder de Lucy crecieron de manera abismal así también como su manejo de la magia y el combate, entrenaba sin falta al menos 5 horas diarias sin dejar de lado su trabajo y ese domingo no era la excepción, de hecho los fines de semana era cuando más entrenaba.

Se encontraba como siempre en la arena.

―Eso es, concentre su magia por todo su cuerpo Lucy-sama, siéntalo fluir y trate de liberar la mayor cantidad posible de manera constante― decía Milo con una voz calmada y profunda, se mantenía de pie con las manos en la espalda mientras observaba como Lucy sentada en pose de meditación obedecía a lo que decía―Eso es, concéntrese y mantenga una respiración lenta y constante.

Lucy sentía como el mana fluía por todo su cuerpo, de a poco empezó a liberar mana creando una leve brisa alrededor de ella, la cual levantaba consigo polvo, el viento a su alrededor comenzaba a intensificarse con respecto a la cantidad de mana que la maga liberaba, el aire empezaba a moverse tan fuerte y rápido que formó un remolino alrededor de ella, conforme los segundos pasaban el remolino seguía aumentando la velocidad en la que giraba. A pesar de la ridícula cantidad de magia que Lucy liberaba su cara aún permanecía serena y su respiración estable.

― ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Ya liberó el doble que ayer―comentó Vulpécula de manera calmada.

―Tal vez, pero sé que puede liberar aún más, además aún no está en su límite―respondió Milo sin quitar la mirada del lugar en donde se encontraba Lucy encerrada por el remolino.

― Está bien, pero yo no la llevaré si se vuelve a desmayar―proclamó la peli naranja levantando ambas manos.

―Eso ya lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo, pero al final lo haces, como sea sabes Lucy-sama necesita tener más poder mágico para crear la llave, y ahora que sabe que hay una posibilidad de reparar la llave de Aquarius no hay duda que va a querer apresurarse, si la paso deteniendo se va a exigir más y va a terminar lesionándose.

Vulpécula suspiró

― Tienes razón, y … ¿Estás seguro que puede hacerlo? Ni siquiera Ana-sama pudo hacerla.

―Estoy seguro que lo hará, además en esa época no había el suficiente mana para crearla.

― Espero que estés seguro porque si no Lucy morirá intentándolo.

Ambos espíritus de repente fueron segados por una luz dorada, la cual salía del cuerpo de Lucy.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Milo cubriéndose los ojos de la intensa luz.

― ¿Otra vez? ―cuestionó Vulpécula, dando un paso hacia Lucy para detenerla, cuando trato de pasar a través del viento este la mando a volar, Vulpécula se incorporó de inmediato.

― ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ―preguntó Milo que había llegado de manera rápida al lado del espíritu zorro.

― Meses atrás mientras dormía liberó un poco de magia de un color dorado, no estaba segura de que se trataba, hasta que me acorde de una leyenda del mundo mágico sobre una magia dorada, pero no le di importancia ya que no lo volvió a hacer hasta ahora, pero esto ya es otro nivel― explicaba mientras veía impotente hacia Lucy.

― Y ¿Cómo se detuvo la primera vez?

― Bueno yo…― antes de que respondiera el molino de magia desapareció, al igual que la vez pasada.

Los espíritus corrieron hacía ella preocupada, pero se encontraba todo en orden, es como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

―Bien este es el último entrenamiento durante esta semana― anuncio Lucy tratando de levantarse, pero como era usual su cuerpo quedaba sin fuerza.

― ¿Qué quiere decir con durante esta semana? ―preguntó Milo ayudándola a levantarla.

― No vamos a poder usar la arena ya que mañana empiezan los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


	18. Reencuentro

― Creo que va siendo tiempo de volver ¿Qué dices amigo? ―menciono alegre un joven de cabellera rosada a su gatuno amigo.

― Aye, ya quiero enseñarle a Charle el resultado de mi arduo entrenamiento― dijo el felino azul emocionado.

―Ahora que recuerdo, escuche mencionar que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos terminaban mañana, creo que será emocionante pelear contra el gremio ganador― decía mientras sonreía de manera cómplice junto a su amigo.

―No sabrán que los golpeo― se burló Happy pero luego se acordó de algo― ¿Pero y si los ganadores son Fairy Tail?

― Con más razón para pelear, me enfrentare a Erza y a Laxus y les voy a ganar, luego al tonto cabeza de hielo― comentaba emocionado mandando puñetazos al aire.

Happy solo se limitó a suspirar.

― Bueno mientras tú peleas con ellos yo me quedaré con Lucy― anuncio el felino.

Natsu se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, y de repente le comenzaron a dar nervios, volvería a ver a Lucy de nuevo, por la cabeza del pelirosa pasaron tantos escenarios de su encuentro, pero en realidad no sabría cómo reaccionar cuando la viera, era obvio que estaba feliz de volverla a ver, de ver a todos, pero no sabía por qué se ponía nervioso de solo pensar que se iba a reunir con ella.

― ¿Natsu? ― lo llamó Happy.

― Sí― respondió distraído.

― ¿Entonces cuando? ―preguntó de nuevo a una pregunta que había formulado y Natsu no había escuchado.

― ¿Cuándo qué? ―cuestiono desorientado el mago.

― ¿Qué cuando nos vamos? ― preguntó algo fuera de los cabales el pequeño felino.

― Ah, eh… me parece que lo mejor es irnos ya para poder llegar mañana al último día de los Juegos para hacer nuestra entrada triunfal― contesto otra vez emocionado.

― Aye sir.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas, Natsu se colocó una capucha para según el verse misterioso y luego se dirigieron a la ciudad más cercana para tomar el tren que los llevara a otra ciudad donde podrían tomar otro tren para que por fin los llevara a la capital.

―Esto va a ser una pesadilla― decía Natsu entre lágrimas, ya que sabía que iba a ser un viaje muy largo, comprando el tiquete.

Y así fue, durante todo el viaje Natsu estuvo tirado en el asiento con intensas náuseas y mareos.

Al llegar a Crocus Natsu salió del tren tambaleándose y al tocar el piso comenzó a besarlo y a decir que nunca más se montaría a un tren.

― Eso dices siempre― dijo Happy dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda esperando a que su compañero se recuperara.

Cuando a lo largo algo más capto su interés olvidándose por completo de su mareo; eran el aplauso y gritos de muchas personas, y se dio cuenta de que estaban anunciando a los ganadores.

―Vamos Happy― dijo incorporándose de inmediato y comenzaba a correr dirigiéndose a la arena.

Una vez en la entrada no lo pensó dos veces y noqueo a los guardias para entrar a la fuerza, al ver al gremio ganador se decepcionó, no era Fairy Tail, pero aun así se suponía que eran el gremio más fuerte de Fiore así que igual camino hacía ellos, estaba tan emocionado que se dejó llevar dejando expulsar un calor infernal que se podía sentir en toda la arena.

― Así que ustedes son el gremio más fuerte― comentó sonriendo.

― ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ―preguntó molesto uno de los integrantes del gremio.

Natsu encendió sus puños y dirigió una fuerte llamarada hacia ellos.

―¡Yo soy el retador! ―respondió emocionado mientras les lanzaba la llamarada, la cual los dejó inconsciente, el pelirosa insatisfecho incrementó el fuego en sus brazos y lo golpeo contra el suelo de la arena haciendo que este se esparciera y empezara a derretir la construcción y la ropa de las personas; luego los demás gremios empezaron a bajar dirigiéndose a Natsu con el fin de detenerlo pero Natsu con un simple ataque hizo que todos huyeran despavoridos.

― ¿Quién sigue? ― preguntaba Natsu animado buscando por todos lados algún contrincante hasta que en las graderías vio una cara muy familiar, su cabello estaba mucho más largo y se veía más madura, se quedó viéndola un par de segundos y ella también lo miraba tapándose su parte superior ya que él había derretido su ropa. El corazón de Natsu empezó a latir más rápido de la emoción al ver de nuevo a su querida amiga luego de tanto tiempo, de repente le entraron unas ganas de sonreír inmensa.

― Tanto tiempo sin verte Lucy― dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Ambos se seguían observando, Lucy estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, pero de repente vio como cientos de guardias se abalanzaban hacia él; Natsu intento escapar pero los Rune Knight lo atraparon, llevándoselo al castillo. Lucy corrió a cambiarse, que por suerte tenía un cambio de ropa en su bolso.

― No puedo permitir que encierren a Natsu―dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa para luego salir despavorida hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a la puerta ni siquiera necesito presentarse ya que los guardias sabían quién era, Lucy se apresuró a llegar en donde se encontraba la princesa y él Rey, estaba segura que Natsu también estaría ahí. Llegó a la puerta de la sala real y los guardias la detuvieron.

― Por favor, necesito hablar con la princesa― suplico Lucy.

― Lo lamento Lucy-san pero ahora están juzgando al culpable― le contesto uno de los guardias.

― Ya lo sé, él es amigo mío, por favor déjenme entrar para hablar con la princesa― repitió angustiada

Los guardias se miraron.

―De acuerdo, pero sólo porque se trata de usted Lucy-san― accedió el otro guardia abriéndole la puerta.

―Gracias.

Lucy entró con calma, al abrirse la puerta los presentes en la sala la volvieron a ver, Lucy de inmediato se arrodillo.

― Su majestad, princesa vine a pedirles humildemente que por favor perdonen a Natsu, sé que causo muchos daños pero no lo hizo por maldad, solo se emocionó por el evento, yo…

― Lucy― la interrumpió Hisui― no tienes que preocuparte Natsu está perdonado― le informó la princesa con una sonrisa.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó sinriendo.

― Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por las personas que salvaron el reino― contestó el Rey.

― Muchas gracias Su majestad, princesa.

― Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre Lucy― le reclamó la princesa.

― Lo siento Hisui-san.

Ambas sonrieron, mientras Natsu miraba a ambas con una cara de estúpido.

― ¿Lucy qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Natsu al fin.

― No es obvio, vine para evitar de que te encerraran― respondió Lucy tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

― ¿Encerrarme? Pero no hice nada malo― comentó sin una pizca de remordimiento por haber destruido toda la arena.

Lucy le golpeó la cabeza dejándole un chicón, Natsu se llevó las manos en la cabeza mientras se sobaba el mechón.

― Discúlpenlo pero es un idiota, no iremos ahora― dijo mientras hacía una reverencia― Nos vemos luego Hisui-san.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Eso me dolío― le gritó Natsu a su rubia amiga.

Lucy simplemente lo agarró de la oreja y lo saco de la sala para que no empeorara la situación.

―Oye eso duele, suéltame― decía Natsu siendo arrastrado por la maga.

― Adiós Lucy-san―se despidieron los guardias al verla irse.

― Hasta luego― les devolvió Lucy amablemente la despedida.

― ¿Por qué esos hombres te conocen? ―preguntó Natsu intrigado y un poco molesto.

― Porque vengo al castillo de vez en cuando a hablar con Hisui-san― respondió mientras seguía jalándolo a la salida― por cierto ¿Cómo es posible que digas que no hiciste nada cuando destruiste la arena completa?

― No es para tanto, el viejo se encargará de eso―respondió despreocupado―Por cierto no los vi por ningún lado y ¿Por qué viniste sola?

Lucy lo soltó, no pudo decir nada y se quedó quieta dándole la espalda.

―Lucy ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó Happy que los venía siguiendo.

―La verdad es que el gremio se disolvió el día después de que ustedes se fueron― contestó Lucy en un hilo de voz.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ― gritaron Natsu y Happy al mismo tiempo.

― El maestro lo decidió y luego todos tomamos caminos separados―dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz desanimada.

― ¿Por qué? ―repetía incontables veces Happy consternado.

― ¿Pero por qué? ¿Dónde está el viejo ahora? ―preguntaba el mago furioso.

― No lo sé, tampoco nadie sabe por qué decidió desmantelarlo.

― ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se interesara? ¿Por qué no se opusieron al viejo? Laxus pudo haber sido el siguiente maestro― reclamaba sin comprender.

Lucy de repente le entró una rabia inexplicable, él había hecho lo mismo que todos, se había ido así sin más, sin decirle a nadie, sin pensar en los demás. Dejándola sola, después de haberla sacado de esa oscura soledad en la que vivió por años.

―Natsu― dijo su nombre con un suave tono pero podía notarse cierto enfado en su voz haciendo que el asesino de dragones guardara silencio― Tú hiciste lo mismo, te fuiste sin consultárselo a nadie, no creo que tengas el derecho de reclamar ahora.

Natsu y Happy se quedaron estáticos, sin palabras que decir. Lucy se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había dicho, ella no tenía derecho de estarle reclamando nada, era la vida de él.

― Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia lo que decidas― se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada―estoy segura de que tuvieron un motivo al igual que los demás.

― Lucy…

―Seguro que tienen hambre― interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa para tratar de subir los ánimos― Vamos a comer yo los invito.

― ¡Lucy! ―ambos gritaron mientras le hacían reverencias una y otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¡Ya paren con eso! ―exclamó avergonzada.

Los tres salieron del castillo para dirigirse a un restaurante, mientras iban de camino Happy le contaba a Lucy como Natsu siempre los metía en problemas y Lucy gustosa lo escuchaba.

Natsu iba detrás de ellos en silencio, observándolos conversar, sus ojos se posaron en su rubia amiga que sonreía y escuchaba atentamente las quejas absurdas de Happy, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, de verdad la había extrañado, y se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho hace escasos minutos, en parte tenía razón, en el momento no pensó como se debieron sentir los demás si lo dejaba.

―Natsu― lo llamó la maga celestial.

― Umm― respondió él distraído.

― ¿Está todo bien? Estás muy callado― preguntó Lucy preocupada.

― Ah no te preocupes estoy bien― trato de sonar lo más natural posible.

― Si es por lo que dije antes, no tienes que preocuparte, fue algo que se me salió y no debí decir, lo sien…

― No tienes que disculparte, tienes razón―la interrumpió el pelisora acercándose a ella― no debí irme sin decir nada, pero estaba tan segado con la idea de hacerme más fuerte que no considere los sentimientos de los demás, pero ya volví y prometo que no volverás a estar sola― expresó el mago totalmente serio, sin una pizca de duda.

― Natsu― logró decir Lucy en un susurró mientras sus pómulos se teñían de un intenso rojo sin apartar sus ojos chocolate de los del mago. Se quedaron varios segundos sin moverse hasta que el rey del troll apareció.

― Seeeeee gussssttttaaaaaaaannnnn― decía Happy su típica frase haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran nerviosos con rubor en las mejillas, más por parte de Lucy que tenía toda la cara de color rojo.

― N…noo digas estupideces Happy― tartamudeaba Natsu intentando agarrar a su alado amigo.

― E..el restaurante esta por aquí, síganme― comentó Lucy sin mirar a los chicos y dirigiéndose de inmediato al restaurante.

―Lucy espéranos― gritaban Natsu y Happy quienes corrieron para poder alcanzar a su amiga.

En el restaurante los dos glotones pidieron comida hasta reventar, sin tomar en consideración el presupuesto que llevaba Lucy, aun así Lucy sonreía viéndolos atragantándose de comida, como extrañaba estar con ellos.

Después de comer Lucy los llevó a su departamento y los invitó a quedarse, aún después de las advertencias que la rubia les dio de no romper nada ni desordenar nada, fue lo primero que hicieron, es como si lo hicieran a propósito para molestarla. Jugaron, rieron y conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche.

― Ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, pueden dormir en el sofá de la sala y por favor NO ENTREN A MI HABITACIÓN― enfatizó la maga en la última frase para luego dirigirse a su cuarto.

Una vez en la habitación Vulpécula apareció.

― Ya estoy cansada de estar en el mundo de los espíritus, en toda la semana no he podido escapar de ese lugar― reclamaba el espíritu molesta.

― Lo siento, pero estuve ocupada toda la semana y no podía tenerte invocada todo el tiempo, no te hubieran dejado pasar conmigo a los lugares que tenía que ir y por favor podrías bajar la voz― se explicaba Lucy casi susurrando.

― Sí sí, lo entien…― de repente Vulpécula se detuvo y empezó a olfatear el lugar.

― ¿Hay alguien más en la casa? ―preguntó curiosa.

― Sí unos amigos que acaban de llegar―respondió Lucy cansada.

― ¿Quiénes son? ― Vulpécula trato de abrir la puerta para ver quiénes eran pero Lucy se lo impidió.

― No quiero que te vean aún, quiero que sea una sorpresa― explicó aún en un susurró bloqueando la puerta.

― ¿Qué sea sorpresa que cosa? ― cuestionó Vulpécula irritada.

― Qué me he vuelto más fuerte― espetó sin vacilar.

Vulpécula tuvo que aguantar la carcajada que estuvo a punto de salir

― No te burles, si me he hecho más fuerte en comparación de antes―reclamaba indignada de que el espíritu se estuviese burlando.

―Ok ok y a ¿Quiénes quieres sorprender? ―preguntaba quitándose una lagrima de su ojo causada por la risa.

― A Natsu y a Happy― contestó ruborizándose un poco.

A Vulpécula le sono familiar ese nombre, cuando se acordó del sueño que le había contado Lucy meses atrás.

―Mmmm con que Natsu ¿Eh? ―dijo de manera pícara para molestar a su dueña.

―P..por favor no molestes ahora, tengo mucho sueño―le suplicó Lucy al espíritu para que la dejara en paz― Si pudieras volver al mundo celestial por favor.

― Esta bien― dijo a regañadientes desapareciendo de la habitación.

Lucy suspiró agotada, se cambió la ropa por pijamas y se tumbó en la cama dejando que el sueño la acogiera.


End file.
